Odzyska Nadzieja
by anga971
Summary: Tekst pojedynkowy ze "Snarry Christmas", które było organizowane na snarry.hekko.pl


Jest to tekst pojedynkowy, pisany z okazji akcji na .pl ― „Snarry Christmas"

Utworzono dwie przeciwne drużyny ― Smoki i Feniksy. Smoki pisały angsty/dramy/kryminały, natomiast feniksy komedie/romanse i obyczajówki.

Podano nam sześć wątków, wybranych w drodze głosowania przez użytkowników forum, które musiały pojawić się w tekście. Nie można było mieć swojej bety.

Pisałam tekst dla grupy Feniksów na temat : „ Potter mówi do Snape'a: Zapamiętasz to do końca swoich dni, Snape."

Autor: anga971

Beta: wciąż żadna

Parring: snarry

**Odzyskana Nadzieja**

Odkąd trafił do Hogwartu, każde zakończenie roku wyglądało tak samo.

_Wielką Salę wypełnia banda uczniów o roześmianych twarzach, paplających bez ustanku o planach wakacyjnych. Czują się, jakby już dawno opuścili mury szkoły. _

A on zdecydowanie bardziej wolałby wrócić do swojego dormitorium i spakować na kolejne zajęcia. Nie wyjeżdżać. Nie wracać do domu.

Ktoś go szturchnął i coś do niego mówił, ale nie słuchał. Kiedy dyrektor zajął miejsce przy mównicy, hałas nasilił się. Gdy ten unosi dłoń, nagle wybucha salwa kolorów. Znał je bardzo dobrze ― zieleń i srebro. Zdobyli puchar domów, jak co roku. Uczniowie siedzący przy stole Slytherinu wiwatowali, skandowali jego imię; tak, to jego zasługa. Tego roku starał się uzyskać jeszcze lepsze wyniki, niż dotychczas. Poza salami lekcyjnymi był jak duch, nieobecny dla świata, nieobecny dla innych uczniów. Ożywał jedynie w trakcie zajęć. Gdyby dano mu taką możliwość, sam poprowadziłby lekcje.

Kiedy ostatnio trafił do dyrektora, ten prawił mu o tym, jak wyjątkowym jest uczniem, powtarzając co chwila, że jego wyniki są lepsze, niż mógłby oczekiwać, że nie poznał dotąd nikogo o tak rozległej wiedzy. Bzdura. On zdawał sobie sprawę lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, że w historii Hogwartu, wcale nie tak dawno był inny, znacznie zdolniejszy uczeń ― Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Od najmłodszych lat Severus śledził, jak ten rósł w potęgę. Tom mu imponował; pod jedną z obluzowanych desek w podłodze swojej sypialni, tuż obok łóżka, schował wszelkie artykuły, które pojawiały się o jego poczynaniach. Ratował czarodziejów, choć ministerstwo było przeciwne jego działaniom. Severus popierał go całym sercem ― mugole byli źli i nie powinni wiedzieć o czarodziejach. A zadaniem tych, którzy posiadali zdolności magiczne, było chronić się nawzajem; może w przyszłości uda mu się uchronić kogoś przed losem, jaki go spotkał.

Kiedy za sprawą magii Dumbledore'a wystrój Sali zmienił się na zielono―srebrny. Zdobył się na lekki uśmiech i chociaż kolejna przegrana ze Ślizgonami zapewne odbije się na relacjach ich domów, cieszył się. Wiedział, czyja to zasługa i chociaż wydawało mu się to śmieszne ― był dumny. Obserwował go cały wieczór i cały czas nasuwało mu się jedno pytanie „Dlaczego?".

Dlaczego Snape nie świętuje wraz ze swoimi współdomownikami? Dlaczego jego twarzy nie zdobi żaden triumfalny uśmiech? Dlaczego chłopak kuli się, całkowicie osłaniając twarz swoimi długimi, czarnymi włosami?

James przygląda mu się, widzi, że ten siedzi osowiały, podczas gdy jego koledzy próbują wciągnąć go w jakąś rozmowę. Nie wie, jaki Snape ma do nich stosunek.

Ukradkiem zerka na siedzącego po jego lewej Syriusza. James wie o nim wszystko. Wie, jak wygląda po przebudzeniu, a także, kiedy zasypia. Wie, co lubi robić, a czego nie. Wie, że na pierwszym roku wolał zabierać Remusowi pióra, zamiast ciągnąć dziewczęta za warkocza i nie zmieniło się to po dziś dzień. Wie, że po lekcji, na którą Profesor Ederthe przyprowadził bogina, a ten zmienił się w srebrne śnieżynki, upadające na krzyczącą w agonii postać, Syriusz miał koszmary. Wie, że za łobuzerskim uśmiechem ukrywa wielkie, gołębie serce. Wie, jak łatwo go zniszczyć. Wie, że tak naprawdę nie nienawidzi Regulusa i to właśnie ze względu na niego, nie uciekł jeszcze z domu. Zna jego lęki, marzenia. Wie, że byłby świetnym ojcem.

O Snape'ie nie wie nic.

Obraz za oknem był rozmazany, a on nie potrafił skupić na nim wzroku na tyle, aby niewyraźne kontury nabrały kształtów. Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć, jak się tu znalazł. Ostatnie kilka godzin minęło jak we śnie. Podczas gdy on rozmyślał, dyrektor wywoływał najlepszych uczniów z każdego domu na środek. Ktoś go popchnął, bo przegapiłby swoją kolej. Jako prymus, został wywołany jako pierwszy. Idąc, wpatrywał się w swoje buty, dobrze widoczne spod przykrótkiej szaty. Pamiętał, że w tym roku uczniowie nie byli wyróżniani tylko za wysokie wyniki, ale również proszono na środek wybitnych sportowców. Wśród nich znalazł się oczywiście James Potter ze swoim głupkowatym uśmiechem.

Severus nie pamiętał momentu, w którym Potter musnął jego dłoń, w odpowiedzi na odrzucone gratulacje. Nie pamiętał również momentu opuszczenia Wielkiej Sali, ściskając w dłoni pergamin z informacjami dla rodziców… o jego zdolnościach. Nie słuchał głośnej rozmowy obecnych w przedziale, właściwie nie miało dla niego znaczenia, kim są.

Zawładnęły nim jego myśli. Nie zarejestrował rozsuwających się drzwi, ani posłanego w jego kierunku zaklęcia.

James wiedział, że tuż przed wejściem do pociągu powinien był zabrać Syriuszowi różdżkę i oddać mu ją dopiero, gdy wysiądą na stacji. Przegapił moment, w którym Łapa opuścił przedział, gdyż pochłaniała go dość ciekawa rozmowa z Remusem. Jednak kiedy drzwi rozsunęły się, a jego oczom ukazała się rozwścieczona twarz przyjaciela, wiedział, że coś się stało.

― Smarkerus! Cholerny Smarkerus mnie zaatakował! ― ściągnął przez głowę bluzę i odrzucił ją na wolne miejsce obok Jamesa. ― Zniszczę go! ― wrzasnął na pożegnanie i

rzucił się do wyjścia.

Nie było czasu na myślenie; już po chwili wąskim korytarzem przeciskała się trójka chłopaków, biegnąca w ślad za rozjuszonym przyjacielem.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, zdążyli zobaczyć pięść Blacka, zderzającą się z nosem Snape'a, którego głowa przy tak silnym uderzeniu odskoczyła do tyłu. James zastanawiał się, czemu nikt nie reaguje, jednak wystarczyło, że spojrzał na pozostałych w przedziale i zrozumiał ― zobaczył samych wystraszonych pierwszorocznych, w dodatku Puchoni. Snape nie mógł liczyć na wsparcie. Potter zauważył nawet, że jeden z dzieciaków odsunął się od walczącej pary, przesuwając się na siedzenie naprzeciwko. Ślizgon nie miał żadnych szans z rozwścieczonym Syriuszem. Chociaż próbował go odepchnąć, Black górował nad nim ― był znacznie wyższy i masywniejszy, przez co jego starania wydawały się śmieszne.

― Syriuszu! ― Brak reakcji. ― Syriuszu, przestań! ― wrzasnął ponownie Remus blady jak ściana. James nie przebierał w środkach. Zdecydował się na szybką dekoncentrację, a taką najłatwiej uzyskać wpadając na swoją ofiarę.

Uderzenie było tak silne, że obaj runęli na podłogę, a z gardła Blacka wydobył się głośny

ryk.

― Co robisz?! Jeszcze z nim nie skończyłem! ― Wierzgał nogami, próbując wydostać się spod przygniatającego go do ziemi przyjaciela.

― Dość. Dość, Syriuszu. ― warknął James, łapiąc tamtego za włosy ― to zawsze działało.

Zsunął się z niego, jednocześnie nie puszczając czupryny Blacka, na co ten skrzywił się, jednak przestając się wyrywać. ― Mam nadzieję, że zaraz wytłumaczysz mi, co tobą kierowało. Remusie, zabierzesz go do przedziału, nim jakiś przerażony dzieciak zawoła nauczyciela? ― Nie musiał mu dwa razy powtarzać. Z niemą naganą w oczach, Remus przejął pałeczkę i wyprowadził z przedziału odgrażającego się Blacka. W ślad za nim wypadła trójka Puchonów, obawiając się dalszego przedstawienia.

James przeczesał włosy, wzdychając ciężko, po czym przycupnął obok Snape'a, który ocierał rękawem zakrwawioną twarz. Nie powinno, ale było mu go żal.

― Pokaż… ― zaczął, wyciągając w jego kierunku dłoń, by odgarnąć splątane strąki, nim całe będą we krwi. Ślizgon wyglądał strasznie. Zakrwawiona twarz, rozcięta warga, czoło, rozkwaszony nos. Jednak nim zdołał ich dotknąć, jego ciało przeszedł wstrząs, zupełnie tak, jakby coś go poraziło. Cofnął się. ― Snape… ― Ten uniósł na niego wzrok. Jego spojrzenie było zimne, przeszywało go na wskroś.

― Wynoś się.

― Snape, ja…

― Wynoś się, Potter, póki jestem miły… ― wyszeptał tamten, unosząc przed sobą dłoń, w której momentalnie pojawiła się różdżka. Potter uniósł dłonie i wycofał się z przedziału. Kiedy się odwrócił za zamkniętymi drzwiami, wydawało mu się, że słyszał szloch.

Nim pociąg zaczął zwalniać, sygnalizując uczniom koniec trasy, Severus zdążył ukryć wszelkie ślady napaści na jego osobę silnymi zaklęciami, więc nie musiał się martwić o ewentualne pytania. Black był śmieszny. uniesienie wokół siebie osłon wydawało mu się czymś oczywistym, biorąc pod uwagę, jaką nienawiścią darzył go ten cholerny Gryfon. Z wzajemnością. Nie podejrzewał jednak, że chłopak zdecyduje się zaatakować go pięścią ― na to nie był przygotowany. Nie zamierzał popełnić tego błędu po raz drugi.

― Co cię napadło?! ― James Potter był tak wzburzony, że mówiąc, a właściwie wrzeszcząc, opluwał wszystkich dookoła swoją śliną.

― Rogacz, wyluzuj ― wymamrotał Syriusz, ocierając policzek. Ten jednak go zignorował.

― Nie, nie wyluzuję! ― Pochylił się nad Blackiem, który obserwował ślinę, zbierającą się w kąciku jego ust. ― Co on ci znowu zrobił, że go zaatakowałeś?

― Ee, co zrobił? Smarkerus to Smarkerus, czy to nie wystarczy? A poza tym żyje ― spróbował zażartować, ale nie przyniosło to zamierzonego rezultatu. Spróbował innej taktyki.

― Ej, James? Wiesz, czym Smarkerus różni się od gleby? Glebę na pewno ktoś zaliczy. ― Potter chciał odpowiedzieć, jednak Syriusz, nie dał mu dojść do słowa. ― A od gazu? Ten drugi wie, kiedy się ulotnić… ― James poczerwieniał na twarzy ze złości. ― No, James… Wiesz, czym różni się Snape…

― Nie! Zamknij się, Łapa! Ja…

― … kociołka? Kociołek jest czasami czyszczony.

― Syriusz! ― Naraz rozległy się dwa głosy. Zarówno Lupin, jak i Potter celowali w chłopaka różdżkami.

― Kiedy zrozumiesz, że twoje żarty nie są ani trochę śmieszne? Są ża―ło―sne! ― powiedział Remus, dźgając go różdżką w pierś.

― Oj, Remi… Daj spokój. To tylko Smark...

― Nie, Syriuszu. Odpuść. ― James wpatrywał się w niego ze złością.

― Oczywiście! Teraz to moja, cholerna,wina! Od kiedy to sympatyzujesz z tym oślizgłym…

― Mam cię dość ― powiedział Potter, wychodząc z przedziału. Peter powiódł za nim wzrokiem, kuląc się na swoim siedzeniu.

Ciągnął za sobą swój kufer, przeciskając się pomiędzy witającymi się rodzinami. Nie obyło się oczywiście bez uśmiechów i łez szczęśliwych matek. Severus czuł się całkowicie nie na miejscu. Chciał zniknąć. Szedł tam, gdzie zwykle, jak najbliżej miejsca, które było przejściem do mugolskiego świata. Zdobył się na lekki uśmiech, wiedząc, że w przeciwnym razie jego ojciec będzie miał kolejny powód, by się na nim wyżywać. Wypatrzył go z daleka.

Tobiasz Snape był konserwatywnym mugolem. Wszystko, co nowe było złe. Wszystko, czego nie dało się logicznie wytłumaczyć ― było złe. Do tego był katolikiem, a jego święta Biblia w złym świetle stawiała uprawianie czarów. Z daleka wyglądał jak wieszak, na którym ktoś zawiesił płaszcz. Był przeraźliwie chudy i wysoki. W przeciwieństwie do syna, nigdy się nie garbił. Miał czarne oczy i włosy. Ostre rysy, surowy wyraz twarzy. Nienawistne spojrzenie. Obok niego stała drobna brunetka o smutnych oczach tego samego koloru. Oboje ubrani byli w czarne stroje. Ona ― skromną, prostą sukienkę, on― garnitur. Często mawiał, że jego praca wymagała od niego takiego stroju dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, jednak Severus wiedział, że kłamie. Kiedy podszedł do nich, cmoknął matkę w policzek i skinął ojcu głową. Ten jedynie wykrzywił wargi i prychnął.

― Czyli znowu będę miał tę wątpliwą przyjemność oglądania twojej gęby przez wakacje? Jesteś pewien, że nie możesz nie wracać do mojego domu? ― wysyczał, piorunując go wzrokiem. Severus opuścił głowę, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na pergaminie ― jego jedynym ratunku. Eileen musnęła dłonią ramię męża w uspokajającym geście.

― Odpuść mu, proszę. ― Mężczyzna odtrącił jej dłoń.

― Jesteście tacy sami. Nic nie… ― Nie dokończył, bo przed jego oczami pojawił się pergamin zapisany starannym pismem. Wziął to i przebiegł wzrokiem tekst. Serce Severusa zabiło szybciej, na widok ojca składającego pergamin. ― … warci ― dokończył.

Porażka. Spod zasłony włosów widział, że matka próbuje odebrać mężowi kartkę, żeby przeczytać, co tym razem miał do przekazania dyrektor. Ona przynajmniej wiedziałaby, że może być z niego dumna.

― Nie dotykaj tego ― mężczyzna warknął wściekle, a kobieta odsunęła się o krok, starając się stanąć pomiędzy nim i synem.

― Chodźmy już, w domu czeka obiad…

― Może poczekać! Już i tak zrobiłaś coś tym swoim cholernym patykiem, więc nie będzie gorszy, niż jest. Możesz nim nakarmić ten swój szatański pomiot, ja nie mam zamiaru tknąć tego świństwa! ― Policzki Eileen zaczerwieniły się i nerwowo zerknęła przez ramię, sprawdzając, czy nikt tego nie słyszał. Severus miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Ścisnął mocniej rączkę swojego kufra, co nie uszło uwadze Tobiaszowi. Jego intensywne spojrzenie spoczęło wpierw na nim, po czym prześlizgnęło się na kufer. ― Zobacz, kobieto, co ten twój bachor zrobił ze swoją skrzynką! Zobacz, jak ona wygląda! ― Szarpnął nią za ramię tak, że jej twarz znalazła się na wysokości twarzy Severusa. Matka była przerażona. ― Przynosi wstyd naszej rodzinie! ― Brutalnie odepchnął Eileen, która zatoczyła się lekko, jednak udało jej się ustać na nogach.

Ślizgon był przerażony. Sytuacja wyglądała się coraz gorzej, a ojciec zachowywał się jeszcze

gwałtowniej niż wtedy, gdy go widział przed odjazdem do Hogwartu. Zrobił krok na przód, unosząc jedną dłoń w obronnym, a zarazem uspokajającym geście.

― Ojcze… ― Nie dokończył. Cios był szybki i już po chwili Severus osuwał się po murowanej ścianie na podłogę.

― Pozwoliłem ci się odezwać? Czy jesteś cholernym kretynem, że… ― Tym razem to jemu przerwano. Jakaś niewidzialna siła sprawiła, że nie mógł się ani ruszyć, ani odezwać. Po chwili w jego polu widzenia znalazła blond czupryna jakiegoś wysokiego człowieka w dziwnych, purpurowych szatach.

Severus pozbierał się z ziemi, po czym podszedł do matki, by sprawdzić, czy nic jej nie jest. Była blada, bledsza niż zwykle. Patrzyła na coś… albo na kogoś. Gdy spojrzenie Severusa podążyło za jej wzrokiem, dostrzegł, co tak bardzo przeraziło kobietę. James Potter stał za swoim ojcem ― znanym i szanowanym aurorem ― Haroldem Potterem. Snape zbliżył się do nich, chcąc odpędzić natrętów; czego oni chcą?

― … nauczkę! Nie waż się więcej tego robić, słyszysz? ― Harold potrząsnął ramieniem swojej ofiary, jego ojcem. Po chwili zdjął zaklęcie unieruchamiające, co zapewne nie było zbyt mądrym posunięciem.

― Jak śmiesz?! Kim ty jesteś, cudaczny eleganciku, co? ― Rozejrzał się dookoła. ― Cholerne dziwolągi! Jak śmiesz mnie oceniać, skoro sam jesteś jakimś piekielnym wybrykiem natury?

James rozstał się z Syriuszem w kłótni, miał jednak nadzieję, że szybko im to minie. Tym razem zdecydował się, że nie on przeprosi i będzie cierpliwie czekał, aż Syriusz zrozumie, że popełnił błąd.

Ojciec czekał na niego na peronie. Wyglądał śmiesznie, jednak nie śmiał mu tego powiedzieć. Ponury nastrój został natychmiast zastąpiony radością na samą myśl o powrocie do domu. Szli w stronę przejścia do świata mugoli, kiedy James spostrzegł wysoką, ciemną postać, posyłającą kogoś na ścianę. Nieświadomie ruszył w jej kierunku, a kiedy znalazł się bliżej odkrył, że ją zna. Przed jego oczami rozgrywał się rodzinny dramat Snape'ów. Jego ojciec, nie namyślając się długo, ruszył w obronie kobiety i dziecka. Już po chwili popychał ojca Ślizgona, cedząc coś do niego przez zęby. James był z niego dumny. Zastanawiał się, czy może teraz Snape uwierzy w jego dobre intencje. Podszedł bliżej. Czekał, aż ten go zobaczy, a gdy tak się stało, zdecydowanie nie znalazł na jego twarzy ulgi, czy wdzięczności. W końcu mu pomogli, kto wie, co jego ojciec jeszcze by zrobił? Dostrzegał tylko nienawiść i obrzydzenie malujące się na bladej twarzy chłopaka.

Oprzytomniał dopiero w chwili, gdy jego ojciec na dobre dał się porwać w zapewne fascynującą kłótnię z drugim mężczyzną. Spojrzał na drobną kobietę, która dołączyła do Snape'a i domyślił się, że to musiała być jego matka. Jego rozmyślenia przerwał niespodziewany dotyk na ramieniu. Harold Potter stał przy nim, jednak wciąż patrzył z nienawiścią na drugiego osobnika.

― Oni mogą od ciebie odejść. Właściwie dziwię się, że Eileen jeszcze tego nie zrobiła, zapewne zmieniła się przez te wszystkie lata upokorzeń i bólu. Mam nadzieję, że… ― zawiesił teatralnie głos ― Zapamiętasz to do końca swoich dni, Snape! Zapamiętasz to, że jakiś zupełnie obcy ci człowiek, a w dodatku znienawidzony przez ciebie czarodziej, musiał upomnieć cię, jak powinieneś traktować własnego syna i jego matkę. Twoją żonę. Oni są twoją jedyną rodziną. Rodziną, którą terroryzujesz, bo nie pasują do twojego małego, ciasnego, mugolskiego światka.

Matka przygładziła mu włosy, upewniając się, że nie widać śliwy, pod okiem syna, którą

dostał od ojca na pożegnanie. Ucałowała chłopca w czubek głowy, po czym leciutko popchnęła, dając znak, że pora wsiadać.

― Poradzisz sobie, prawda? ― zapytał cicho, patrząc na nią dużymi, czarnymi oczami.

― Jak zawsze ― odparła i uśmiechnęła się, by dodać mu otuchy. Nie uwierzył jej.

― Kocham cię, Severusie ― wyszeptała. Odwróciła się, nie będąc w stanie dłużej powstrzymywać łez i ruszyła do domu.

Snape stał, patrząc za nią. Udawał, że nie zauważył, jej zaszklonych oczu, gdy go zostawiała. Udawał, że jego uwadze umknęły jej siniaki na twarzy, ukryte pod delikatnym makijażem, jak i fakt, że kulała. Wsiadł do pociągu, po czym począł szukać jakiegoś wolnego przedziału, gdzie mógłby zaszyć się na kolejne godziny i czytać książkę. Uciec od przeklętej rzeczywistości. Kiedy w końcu mu się to udało ― pociąg ruszył.

Wsiadł do wolnego powozu, wracając do lektury, gdy nagle ktoś klepnął go w ramię.

Uniósł wzrok, napotykając zadowolone spojrzenie Jamesa.

― Cześć Severusie! Nie odpowiedziałeś na mój ostatni list, jak mogłeś? ― Potter wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu.

― Wypadło mi z głowy. ― Odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym schował książkę do torby. ― Gdzie twoi przyjaciele?

― Nie wiem, zapodziali się w tym tłumie. ― James przyjrzał się przyjacielowi. ― Dalej jesteś wściekły?

― Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Przecież ja uwielbiam przerośnięte skrzaty z wodogłowiem. ― Chłopak uniósł brew.

― Severusie, Remus wcale tak nie wygląda. Poza tym, nikt nie kazał ci za nimi iść.

― Nie? Już zapomniałeś, że Black sprowokował mnie, żebym za nim poszedł?

― Gdybyś mnie słuchał, to nie byłoby problemu ― odparł James, splatając ręce na piersi.

― Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że jeden z twoich koleżków jest wilkołakiem.

― Nie wmówisz mi, że tego nie podejrzewałeś. ― James przewrócił oczami.

― Wygrałeś. ― Snape zapatrzył się na mijane jezioro.

― Ja zawsze wygrywam. ― Chłopak wyszczerzył się, a Severus parsknął z rozbawieniem.

Tak, James zdecydowanie miał wyjątkowo bogatą mimikę.

Resztę drogi do Hogwartu spędzili na towarzyskich rozmowach. Uśmiech zniknął z ust Severusa dopiero po tym, jak pożegnał się z chłopakiem i ruszył w kierunku swojego stołu. Nikt się do niego nie odezwał, choć doskonale czuł na sobie rozgniewane spojrzenia paru Ślizgonów, dla których bratanie się z Gryfonami było szczytem nielojalności wobec Domu Węża.

Nie przykładał większej uwagi do słuchania przemowy dyrektora. Jego myśli krążyły wokół poprzednich lat. Wciąż zastanawiał się, jak mógł dać owinąć się wokół palca Jamesowi Potterowi. Po pamiętnym wydarzeniu na peronie przez dłuższy czas Severus go unikał, jednak zacięcie chłopaka sprawiło, że ostatecznie zbliżyli się do siebie. Chociaż z Lupinem zawarł rozejm, to z Blackiem i tak skakali sobie do oczu przy każdej możliwej okazji. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

Jedyne, co drażniło w Jamesie Snape'a, było jego zauroczenie w Lily. No, może jednak coś jeszcze, zważywszy na jego zamiłowanie do quiditcha. Nie chodziło o to, że Severus nie interesował się tą grą. Jednym z jego dziecięcych marzeń było granie na pozycji szukającego, niestety nie miał wystarczających umiejętności, aby dostać się do drużyny. W zeszłym roku, kiedy Potter się o tym dowiedział, zabrał go na jeden z treningów Gryfonów. Chociaż Snape odradzał mu tego pomysłu, Gryfon nie miał zamiaru posłuchać. Przygoda skończyła się w skrzydle szpitalnym, po tym jak grający na pozycji pałkarza Syriusz odbił tłuczek tak, że ten zrzucił Severusa z miotły. Na szczęście chłopak znajdował się zaledwie na wysokości dziesięciu stóp, więc skończyło się tylko na złamanej ręce. To, co działo się później zapadło Snape'owi jeszcze głębiej w pamięć. James z wściekłym krzykiem rzucił się w stronę Syriusza. Ostatecznie rozdzielił ich jakiś profesor na dyżurze. Potter złamał Blackowi nos, a ten odwdzięczył mu się rozbitą wargą.

Severus uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie, wpychając do ust babeczkę z nadzieniem.

Pierwsze, co odnotował zaraz po przebudzeniu, to fakt, że dormitorium było zupełnie puste. Przestraszony wyskoczył z łóżka, żeby sprawdzić, która godzina. Otworzył oczy szerzej ze zdumienia, gdy odkrył, że do początku najbliższej lekcji, zostało mu zaledwie dziesięć minut, mało tego, nie miał nawet rozkładu zajęć, więc nie mógł stwierdzić, gdzie ma się udać.

Zastanawiało go, dlaczego żaden z chłopaków, z którymi dzielił dormitorium, nie obudził go, widząc, że wciąż śpi. Nie miał jednak czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. W pośpiechu wrzucił do torby kilka podręczników, licząc na to, że wśród nich znajdzie się ten, od którego miał zacząć pierwszy dzień zajęć.

Nawet nie miał czasu, by wziąć chociaż krótki prysznic, więc rzucił na siebie jedynie zaklęcie odświeżające i ruszył w kierunku Wielkiej Sali, licząc na to, że spotka kogoś, kto podpowie mu, gdzie ma się udać. Nie musiał długo szukać. Z daleka wypatrzył jasną czuprynę Thorfinna Rowle'a; bez zastanowienia ruszył za nim, wiedząc, że co roku ich rozkład zajęć wyglądał identycznie. Jak się zorientował, pierwszą lekcją była Obrona Przed Czarną Magią z Gryfonami. Gdy podszedł pod salę, wszelkie rozmowy momentalnie ucichły i większość ze Ślizgonów spoglądało na niego z nienawiścią. Przełknął ślinę, zachowując jednak pełne opanowanie. Wykrzywił wargi w pogardliwym uśmiechu, a gdy tylko drzwi otworzyły się, wkroczył dumnym krokiem do klasy.

Co roku mieli innego nauczyciela, a pierwsze zajęcia zawsze zaczynały się od ten sprawdzenia ich umiejętności i mocy, co miało pomóc osobie prowadzącej zajęcia, aby rozsadzić uczniów według własnego uznania. Spojrzał na stojącego na przedzie sali wysokiego mężczyznę o nieregularnych rysach twarzy. Miał długie, czarne włosy i podkrążone oczy, których koloru nie był w stanie z takiej odległości dostrzec. Coś emanowało z tego mężczyzny, co kazało nawet tym durnym Huncwotom zachować ciszę i spokój.

― Nazywam się Varicai Eliya. ― Rozległ się w Sali jego niski, głęboki głos. Severus dostał gęsiej skórki, gdy tylko go usłyszał. ― Przez najbliższy rok będę uczył was obrony przed czarną magią. Na moich zajęciach wymagam dyscypliny i pracy nad sobą. W tej sali gramy na moich zasadach. Przed wejściem powinniście zapomnieć, z jakiego jesteście domu. Będę wymagał od was współpracy i możecie być pewni, że nie dobiorę was w pary tak, by jeden był lepszy, a drugi gorszy, jak robił to mój szanowny poprzednik. ― Severus niemal od razu spuścił wzrok. Podczas tej krótkiej przemowy, niemal cały cza czuł wzrok nauczyciela na sobie.

Nie znosił, jak zwracał czyjąś uwagę, to nigdy dobrze się nie kończyło.

―Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się dobrać was wedle waszych zdolności i prawdziwych umiejętności. ― Przyjrzał się dumnym uśmieszkom na twarzach większości uczniów. Właściwie tylko jedna osoba stała raczej z boku ze spuszczoną głową, starając się skryć twarz za czarnymi włosami. ― Dobrze, poproszę teraz kogoś na ochotnika… ― Gniewny błysk pojawił się w jego oczach, gdy praktycznie cała grupa cofnęła się o krok. ― Rzeczywiście, wzorowa postawa. ― Spojrzał na ciemnowłosego chłopaka, który już wcześniej zwrócił jego uwagę. ― Jak się nazywasz? ― Ten uniósł głowę, przeszywając mężczyznę oceniającym i twardym spojrzeniem.

― Severus Snape ― odpowiedział, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

― Dobrze. Severusie, masz coś przeciw roli ochotnika?

― Nie, profesorze. ― Varicai'a zaskoczył łagodny ton pełen nieoczekiwanego szacunku.

Domyślał się, że nawet gdyby chłopak rzeczywiście miał coś przeciwko, jego odpowiedź nie zmieniłaby się ani trochę.

― Cieszę się. W takim razie chodź. ― Ruszył w kierunku drzwi na końcu komnaty i odwrócił się nagle do zadowolonych uczniów. ― Jeśli ktokolwiek z was odważy się zrobić coś innego niż otworzenie podręcznika na stronie sześćdziesiątej szóstej i opracowania tematu na pergaminie z własnymi spostrzeżeniami, które oddacie mi na koniec lekcji, już więcej nie wróci na te zajęcia. Nie żartuję, panie Black!― Otworzył drzwi, znikając za nimi.

Severus podążył jego śladem odprowadzony kpiącymi spojrzeniami, wytykany palcami.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazł było duże, o jasnych ścianach i drewnianej podłodze. Na środku stało coś, czego nie można było pomylić z niczym innym. Menhir.

― Piękny… ― wyszeptał, podchodząc do niego z uniesioną dłonią, jakby chciał go pogłaskać.

― Niewątpliwie. Jestem mile zaskoczony, że wiesz, czym jest.

― Jakżeby inaczej? ― zapytał Severus, zwracając na niego spojrzenie pełne żaru. ―

Przecież niegdyś to właśnie te głazy wykorzystywano do selekcji uczniów.

― Dokładnie. Niestety tego zaniechano, a szkoda. ― Varicai przywołał na twarz smutny uśmiech. ― W dzisiejszych czasach pozwala się zbyt wielu niedojdom uczęszczać do Hogwartu. W Durmstrangu tego nie ma ― westchnął.

― Uczył pan…

― Owszem, ale nie po to tu przyszliśmy. Dobrze. Chciałbym, żebyś rzucił teraz zaklęcie tarczy na menhir i nie przerywał go, dopóki ci nie powiem inaczej. ― Patrzył, jak chłopak unosi różdżkę.

Przyjrzał się jego postawie. Mógł z niej wyczytać, że młody człowiek nie jest spięty, wręcz przeciwnie. Emanowała z niego koncentracja i spokój. Rzucił zaklęcie, a niebieski promień wystrzelił z jego różdżki. Czekał. Spojrzał na zegarek, odmierzający mijające właśnie dwie minuty.

Kiedy minęły, obszedł Severusa dookoła, szukając oznak zmęczenia.

― Zwiększ siłę zaklęcia ― wyszeptał mu jedwabistym tonem do ucha. Ten wykonał polecenie. ― Jeszcze…― Odczekał kilkanaście sekund. ― Jeszcze… ― Ręka chłopaka lekko zadrżała; Severus zacisnął zęby. Na ten moment czekał. To była najważniejsza część. Odszedł nieco i usiadł na podłodze, podparł głowę ręką. ― Zastanawia mnie, co łączy cię z jednym z Gryfonów. ― Zauważył, że chłopak wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić.

― Tak, to niezwykle interesujące i niespotykane… Żeby Gryfon chciał pomóc Ślizgonowi. Cóż, niestety inni go powstrzymali, a szkoda, mogłoby być ciekawie. ― Ku jego rozczarowaniu Snape nie reagował. ― Kolejna frapująca mnie kwestia to ta, w której nie jesteś lubiany, Severusie. Co jest tego przyczyną, dlaczego nawet współdomownicy cię przekreślili? Może to twoja wina. Odpychasz ich… ale czym? Swoją postawą, czy może jej brakiem? Spoufalasz się z Gryfonem, odbiłeś komuś dziewczynę? ― kontynuował chłodno. ― Czy może… ― zawiesił teatralnie głos. ― Chłopaka? Hmm? ― Severus poczerwieniał na twarzy, a ręka zadrżała tak mocno, że starszy czarodziej miał wrażenie, że zaraz przerwie zaklęcie.

Wytrzymał dziesięć minut, z czego ostatnie sześć, utrzymując je na wyjątkowo wysokim poziomie. Pod swoim beznamiętnym, lekko drwiącym wyrazem twarzy Varicai był niezwykle uradowany, nie spodziewał się znaleźć kogoś o takiej mocy wśród tej bandy bachorów.

Nadszedł czas na kolejnego ucznia.

― Drętwota! ― Czerwony promień pomknął w kierunku młodzieńca, którego zarówno czoło, jak i całą twarz, zdobiły kropelki potu, znikające dopiero za kołnierzem szaty. ― Kiedy jego czar odbił się od rzuconej niewerbalnie tarczy Severusa, nie był do końca pewien, czy chłopak sobie poradzi, czy jednak nie. Liczyło się jednak to, że młody, ewidentnie gniewny Ślizgon, podołał swojej próbie. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, nakazując mu przerwać zaklęcie.

Przerwanie zaklęcia zwaliło go z nóg. Czuł ból, rozchodzący się po całym jego ciele, ale nie poruszył się. Nie potrafił. Nawet nie wiedział, jak to się stało, że znalazł się na podłodze. Leżał i patrzył w sufit, starając się bezskutecznie uspokoić. Wszystko wirowało mu przed oczami. Nie mógł złapać tchu, wciąż słyszał swój urywany oddech. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie musiał już na pierwszych zajęciach pokazać nauczycielowi to, co ukrywał przed całą resztą. Rzucanie dwóch zaklęć jednocześnie było wyjątkowo trudne i wymagało wielu przygotowań i ćwiczeń. Severus podołał temu, bo miał motywację. Jego największym marzeniem było znaleźć się w szeregach Toma Riddle'a.

Podźwignął się z podłogi, po czym spojrzał na przyglądającego mu się nauczyciela.

― To wszystko?

― Tak, zaproś tu niejakiego pana Bounde'a, kimkolwiek on jest. ― Severus ruszył w kierunku drzwi, gdy zatrzymał go głos nauczyciela. ― Menhir ma jeszcze jedno zastosowanie, o którym się nie wspomina. Myślałem, że po tym ćwiczeniu poznam twoje marzenia, twoje ambicje, jak stało się z wieloma przed tobą. Myliłem się. Byłeś w stanie go oszukać.

Drzwi zamknęły się za wychodzącym chłopakiem.

― Skoro w tak młodym wieku zwodzisz tak silny artefakt, co będzie dalej? ― Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

Bounde wrócił do klasy niemal w tym momencie, co wszedł do pomieszczenia obok i Eliya zawołał Pottera, który w pośpiechu wyminął go i zniknął w pokoju z Menhirem. W klasie panowała nienaturalna cisza. Severus usiadł w pierwszej z brzegu wolnej ławce, po czym otworzył podręcznik, zabierając się do pracy zleconej na początku zajęć. Rozległ się gwizd. Zignorował go. Rozległ się drugi, a do niego dołączyły kolejne. Udając, że ich nie słyszy, wyciągnął pergamin. Przyłożył końcówkę pióra do lekko chropowatej powierzchni, gdy coś, a raczej ktoś rzucił cień na jego ławkę. Snape nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi.

— No, no, no, kotek pokazuje pazurki — powiedział Black, rozlewając na ławkę atrament, po czym umoczył palec i zrobił kropkę na czole Severusa. Chłopak z trudem powstrzymywał się przed rzuceniem zaklęcia niewerbalnego.

— Smarku, nie udawaj. Chodź, zabawimy się. — Ślizgon nie przerwał pisania, z ogromnym trudem próbując utrzymać beznamiętną maskę. Nagle został złapany za rękę.

— Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną. Nie masz prawa. Kim ty niby jesteś, co? — Snape uniósł na niego zimne spojrzenie. Usta Blacka rozciągnęły się w szaleńczym uśmiechu. — Powiem ci. Jesteś zwykłą dziwką! — Wrzasnął na całą klasę i zarechotał paskudnie. To było znakiem dla pozostałych uczniów. Zewsząd dobiegły go wyzwiska, obrzydliwe, jednoznaczne propozycje i sugestie. Zastanawiał się, kto był odpowiedzialny za plotki, sugerujące jakoby był pieskiem Pottera. Syriusz nachylił się nad nim tak, że niemal muskał jego policzek popękanymi ustami.

— Lily widziała cię, jak przystawiasz się do Jamesa. Zginiesz, jeśli go nie zostawisz w spokoju. — Splunął na trzymającą pióro dłoń. W sali zapanowała cisza. — Jesteś nikim! — ryknął Black, odpychając go jak najmocniej. Severus zablokował krzesło nogą, żeby się nie przewrócić.

Z drugiego końca pomieszczenia dobiegł go śmiech jakiegoś Gryfona.

— Powiedz mi Snape, co takiego zrobiłeś, że James dał ci się dotknąć? Musiałeś rzucić na niego Imperiusa? — Odpowiedział mu śmiech.

Ślizgon wstał, starając się zignorować nieznośne uczucie odrzucenia. Gryfoni drwili z niego i jego rzekomego homoseksualizmu, współdomownicy nienawidzili go za zadawanie się z Potterem. Czuł się jakby znalazł się w ślepym zaułku. Musiał wyjść z tego pomieszczenia, zignorować polecenie nauczyciela, jeśli nie chciał, by komuś stała się krzywda. Skierował się do drzwi, gdy nagle zamarł.

Varicai patrzył znudzony na kolejnego ucznia, zmagającego się z siłą Menhiru. Rzucane przez niego zaklęcie miało mniejszą moc, niż te Severusa; nie dziwiło go to. Bounde był kiepskim czarodziejem o niewielkiej mocy. Niemal dwie minuty i idiota stracił przytomność. Porażka, ale cóż, Gryfon. Nie to co młody Snape. Tamten młodzieniec siłą dorównywał niemalże Czarnemu Panu i Albusowi, a to było nie lada wyzwaniem, ponadto tamten był Ślizgonem.

Kiedy Potter wszedł do pomieszczenia, zrozumiał z kim ma do czynienia ― niedoszły obrońca Severusa we własnej osobie.

― Wiesz, nie spodziewałem się, że istnieją Gryfoni, których obchodzi los Ślizgonów ―

zaczął, z uwagą patrząc na chłopaka. Zaskoczyło go, że jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się; młodzieniec się uśmiechnął.

― Za słabo nas pan zna, by móc snuć taką hipotezę. ― Jego oczy błysnęły wesoło.

― Więc dlaczego nie wolno ci bronić Severusa?

― Dla zasady. Znajdowaliśmy się w pomieszczeniu pełnym uczniów. Myśli pan, że sobie ufamy?

― Twierdzisz więc, że wyrostek z głową pełną ciemnych loków nie ma nic przeciwko twojej przyjaźni z Severusem?

― Nie będę nawet pytał, skąd pan o tym wie, ale myślę, że wbrew pozorom nie ma. Ja…

― No to musisz być naprawdę głupi. ― Widział, że młodzieniec drgnął na to stwierdzenie. Varicai uniósł dłoń, powodując, że ściana oddzielająca te pomieszczenie od sali lekcyjnej zamieniła się w szybę. ― Spójrz. ― James wykonał polecenie, nie przerywając czaru. Nie wierzył w to, co widział. Nikt nie wypełniał polecenia nauczyciela, wręcz przeciwnie. Praktycznie wszyscy patrzyli na ubrudzonego atramentem Severusa, którego Syriusz właśnie próbował zrzucić z krzesła. Śmiali się, wcale nie zamierzając go powstrzymać, wręcz przeciwnie.

― Dlaczego pan nie reaguje? ― warknął wściekły.

― To nie moja sprawa ― odpowiedział beznamiętnie nauczyciel. ― Musisz zrozumieć, że

macie już trochę lat na grzbiecie i powinniście być świadomi konsekwencji swoich decyzji. Niech robią, co chcą, ja się zajmę nimi później. ― Splótł ręce na piersi. ― Myślisz, Potter, że jak opuścicie Hogwart, ktoś będzie chodził za każdym z was i mówił, co jest dobre, a co złe? ― James mu nie odpowiedział.

Z uwagą śledził każdy ruch, zarówno Ślizgonów jak i Gryfonów. Aktualnie mieli wspólny cel, co zdarzało się raczej rzadko; zmusić Severusa do ucieczki.

― Nie pomożesz swojemu przyjacielowi? ― zapytał mężczyzna z rozbawieniem w głosie. ― Widzę, że się denerwujesz, twoje zaklęcie słabnie. ― Potter nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

Patrzył, jak Severus wstaje i kieruje się do drzwi.

Widział, jak kilku uczniów z obu domów unosi jednocześnie różdżki. Dostrzegł, jak poruszając ustami, szepcząc inkantację różnych zaklęć i to dość bolesnych klątw. W tym samym czasie oddzielająca ich szyba rozpadła się na drobne kawałki, na wskutek rzuconego przez Jamesa zaklęcia. Słyszał, że profesor coś do niego mówił, jednak nie zważając na ewentualne konsekwencje, rzucił się w kierunku Severusa, pragnąc przyjąć na siebie choć część zaklęć, wycelowanych w przyjaciela.

Eliya miał rację, każdy powinien być odpowiedzialny za swoje czyny. Musiał zrobić to, co uważał za słuszne. W chwili, w której wielobarwne promienie wystrzeliły z kilkunastu różdżek, osłonił Snape'a, przywierając do jego pleców. Zacisnął oczy, szykując się na silny ból. Czekał. Uchylił powiekę, czując, że Severus obraca się w jego ramionach. Zamrugał, uświadamiając sobie, że jeszcze chwilę temu rzucał zaklęcie na Menhir, patrząc, jak inni znęcają się nad Severusem, a teraz stał w pogrążonej nienaturalną ciszą sali. Spojrzenie czarnowłosego chłopaka było trudne do rozszyfrowania, ale miał wrażenie, że przez krótką, ulotną chwilę widział blady uśmiech i wdzięczność. Snape uniósł rękę i pogłaskał Jamesa po policzku.

― Dziękuję ― wyszeptał z bladym uśmiechem, wyplątując się z jego objęć. Spojrzał na

stojących za plecami przyjaciela uczniów. Niewątpliwie próbowali zrozumieć, co właśnie miało miejsce. Kto stał się ofiarą rzuconych przez niech zaklęć, jak to się stało, że Potter był gotów obronić Ślizgona.

Rozległy się oklaski. Wszyscy, jak na zawołanie spojrzeli na stojącego po drugiej strony dziury w ścianie nauczyciela.

― Nie spodziewałem się, że mój pierwszy dzień w tej szkole będzie pełen wrażeń. Z przykrością muszę jednak zauważyć, że nikt nie ukończył, a nawet nie zaczął zadanej przeze mnie pracy. Jak zapewne większość z was domyśla się, tylko panowie Snape i Potter są usprawiedliwieni. Reszta ma szlaban z tutejszym woźnym. Proszę zgłosić się do niego w ciągu najbliższej godziny. Na następne spotkanie oczekuję porządnie napisanych prac. Nie chcę być w skórze tego, kto zapomni. Lekcja skończona, żegnam. ― Uczniowie w ciszy opuścili pomieszczenie.

James nie poruszył się, patrząc na nauczyciela z uwagą; Severus robił to samo. Varicai widział, że jeden z Gryfonów, najpewniej przyjaciel Pottera, nie zamknął drzwi, jakby mając nadzieję, że ten szybko do niego dołączy.

― Wiesz, Potter, może nawet jestem w stanie uwierzyć w to, co powiedziałeś mi o relacjach

łączących wasze domy. Jednak jedno nigdy się nie zmieni. Gryfoni do końca pozostaną bezmyślnymi ryzykantami, zbyt pewnymi swoich umiejętności. Wiesz, co zostałoby z ciebie, gdyby Severus nie otoczył tarczą również twojej skromnej osoby? ― zapytał sucho, unosząc brew. Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się. Młodzieńcy uczynili to samo. Nim opuścili pomieszczenie, usłyszeli jeszcze śmiech, dobiegający zza dziury w ścianie.

Szli korytarzem, co chwila zerkając jeden na drugiego. W końcu James zdecydował się zadać nurtujące go pytanie.

― Severusie, co zrobiłeś, jak udało ci się mnie uchronić? ― Ten zatrzymał się, mierząc chłopaka wzrokiem.

― Nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby stało się coś mojemu obrońcy.

Kiedy Potter leżał w łóżku, uświadomił sobie, że Severus nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie.

Skłonił się nisko, nie spuszczając oczu ze swojego Pana.

― Dziękuję mój Panie, myślę, że dzieciak ucieszy się, kiedy otrzyma swój prezent. ― Wyprostował się, po czym ponownie zajął miejsce przy Voldemorcie.

― Niewątpliwie ― odparł Lord, sięgając po jedno z zielonych jabłek leżących w misie, która znajdowała się po prawej stronie. ― Jeżeli przyjdzie do ciebie, dasz mu tę książkę. ― Podał mężczyźnie obszerny tom. Varicai uniósł brew. Nie zadane głośno pytanie wkrótce doczekało się odpowiedzi. ― W tej książce znajduje się wiele przydatnych zaklęć. Niech potrenuje, a gdy już ukończy Hogwart, przyprowadź mi go tutaj. Jeżeli jest tak wyjątkowy, jak sugerujesz, to ta książka powinna wystarczyć mu jako trening.

― Panie, jeśli pozwolisz, osobiście go wyszkolę na godnego ciebie sługę. ― W tym samym momencie poczuł, jak Czarny Pan wkrada mu się do umysłu i szuka czegoś, co będzie świadczyło o jego motywacji. Znalazł tam dwie rzeczy. Przede wszystkim fascynacja potężnym, młodym czarodziejem. Po drugie, dziwna sympatia do nad wyraz dojrzałego młodzieńca. Skinął głową. ― Dziękuję, Panie. Nie zawiedziesz się na nim, na mnie. Nie zawiedziesz się na nas. ― Ukłonił się, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie.

― Wiem.

Obudził go dźwięk rozdzieranego papieru. Kiedy otworzył oczy, dostrzegł współdomowników, otwierających prezenty. Nie odezwał się do żadnego z nich i, po ściągnięciu zaklęć ochronnych, wziął z szafki nocnej swoje pakunki.

Od pamiętnej lekcji Obrony Przed Czarną Magią minęły już prawie cztery miesiące, ale plotki krążące po szkole nie pozwalały zapomnieć o tym, co wtedy się wydarzyło. Wiedział, że za tym wszystkim stała Lily, dawna, chwilowa, obecna sympatia Jamesa. Po tym, jak dziewczyna odrzucała go za każdym razem, gdy chciał zaprosić ją na randkę, zrezygnował. Jednak ostatnimi czasy Evans zaczęła traktować Pottera jak swoją własność. Niejednokrotnie zaciągała Severusa w jakiś ciemny zaułek, grożąc mu, szantażując, jednym słowem, starając się zrobić wszystko, żeby ten oddalił się od Jamesa. Jej starania nie odnosiły jednak oczekiwanego rezultatu, ani Potter, ani Snape, nie zamierzali dostosować się do idealnego scenariusza Lily Evans.

Pierwszym prezentem okazała się obszerna księga poświęcona starożytnym eliksirom od Jamesa. W kolejnej znajdowały się pierniczki od matki. Właściwie zdziwił się, widząc kopertę. Nie spodziewał się więcej podarunków. Rzucił na nią kilka zaklęć, upewniając się, że nie jest to kolejny z durnych dowcipów. Otworzył ją, a z jej wnętrza wypadła złożona karteczka. Uniósł brew na widok starannie wykaligrafowanego imienia i nazwiska. Rozłożył ją. Przebiegł wzrokiem treść wiadomości, po czym zerwał się z miejsca. Nałożył szybkie zaklęcia ochronne na łóżko i wybiegł z dormitorium, ściskając w dłoni świstek papieru.

Miał nadzieję, że James w najbliższym czasie zdecyduje się pójść na śniadanie. Nie znał hasła do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, a nie sądził, aby któryś z nich wpuścił go do środka. Usiadł przy portrecie Grubej Damy i czekał. Nie pofatygował się, żeby się ubrać. Musiał przyznać, że było to z jego strony duże zaniedbanie, zwłaszcza, że uważano go za ostoję spokoju i opanowania. Był pewien, że jeszcze przed obiadem powstanie wiele nowych plotek.

Z uwagi na to, że były to ich ostatnie święta w Hogwarcie, zarówno Ślizgoni, jak i Gryfoni, a także Krukoni zdecydowali się nie wracać do domu na ten okres. Puchonów zostało tylko kilku, większość zdążyła się już na tyle stęsknić za rodziną, że nie wyraziła chęci, aby uczestniczyć w Balu Bożonarodzeniowym.

Nagle przejście otworzyło się i wychynęła z niego dobrze znana mu postać.

― Snape, co ty tu robisz o siódmej rano?

― Przyszedłem do Jamesa ― odparł, piorunując wzrokiem Lupina.

― Dobrze, zawołam go ― westchnął Remus, cofając się. Usłyszał niewyraźne krzyki, później dziwny łoskot i czyjś jęk bólu. Gdy podniósł wzrok, zobaczył przed sobą Pottera.

― Sorka, Remi! ― zawołał, do zapewne zwijającego się z bólu wilkołaka. ― Wesołych Świąt Severusie! Dzięki za książkę! ― niezdarnie objął wyższego chłopaka. Severus stał tak, czując bijące od niego przyjemne ciepło.

― Nie ma za co. Twój podarunek też był niczego sobie.

― No, skoro wymieniliśmy już te uprzejmości… ― Zniżył głos do szeptu. ― powiedz mi, co cię do mnie sprowadza o tak wczesnej porze.

― Nie tutaj ― powiedział Snape, rozglądając się dookoła. ― Chodź do pokoju życzeń ―

wyszeptał mu jeszcze do ucha, po czym odwrócił się i biegiem ruszył to wspomnianego pomieszczenia.

Kiedy znaleźli się już w środku, rozłożył się na miękkiej sofie i ku konsternacji Jamesa zaczął

się śmiać.

― Severusie, co ci tak wesoło? ― zapytał, siląc się na uśmiech. Stał w pewnej odległości od chłopaka, nic nie rozumiejąc.

― Severusie… ― Ten zaczął czytać. ― Polecono mi ciebie. Jeśli jesteś zainteresowany, wiesz, do kogo się zwrocić. On nauczy cię wszystkiego, co powinieneś umieć, a gdy staniesz przede mną, jako absolwent Hogwartu, mam nadzieję, że okażesz się godnym mojego zaufania. ― Spojrzał na Jamesa, którego twarz była blada, niczym śnieg za oknem.

― To od niego.

― Tak, mogę przejrzeć czar, jest podpis. ― Wiedział, że Potter nie podzielał jego fascynacji Czarnym Panem, ale zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że w jego oczach błysną łzy. ― James? Nie cieszysz się? ― Gryfon spojrzał na niego z wyrazem zdumienia na twarzy.

― Mam się cieszyć? Voldemort chce cię w swoich szeregach, Severusie.

― Dokładnie! Tyle na to pracowałem, tyle pracowałem, żeby zostać docenionym. ― Nawet w obecności Pottera rzadko się uśmiechał. Teraz jego twarz wręcz promieniała. James usiadł obok niego na kanapie. Severus tak jak zawsze położył swoją głowę na jego kolanach, patrząc się na niego bezdennymi, czarnymi oczami. Gryfon odgarnął zagubiony kosmyk włosów z policzka leżącego i uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem.

― Czuję, że gdy opuścimy Hogwart, stracę cię. ― Odpowiedziało mu uważne spojrzenie.

― Jeśli nie będziesz chciał mieć ze mną nic wspólnego, gdy stanę się Śmierciożercą, to pewnie tak.

― Wiesz, że nie oto mi chodzi ― wyszeptał, pochylając głowę.

― Nienawidzicie go. Prawie wszyscy Gryfonie go nienawidzą. Nasza przyszłość od niego

zależy. Naprawdę ufasz Ministerstwu? Przecież oni układają się z mugolami. Jak możesz powierzać swoje bezpieczeństwo komuś takiemu. Czarny Pan chce jedynie chronić populację czarodziejów.

― Za jaką cenę? Mordując tych, którzy mu się sprzeciwią? ― zapytał. Severus usiadł.

Spojrzał Jamesowi w oczy.

― Czasami należy poświęcić kilka żyć dla większego dobra.

Nie tego się spodziewał. Liczył na choć trochę zrozumienia, choć trochę radości z jego

ewidentnego sukcesu. Niestety, James nie podzielał jego zdania. Niejednokrotnie kłócili się, gdy dochodziło między nimi do rozmowy o poglądach politycznych.

Zapukał. Usłyszał kroki po drugiej stroni i po chwili drzwi otworzyły się.

― Spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz. ― Powiedział mężczyzna, z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

― Mogę wejść? ― Starszy czarodziej usunął się mu z drogi. Severus wyminął go, rozglądając się wokół. ― Dlaczego nigdzie nie było wzmianki, jakoby był pan jednym z popleczników Lorda? ― zapytał bez ogródek.

― Wiele razy zmieniałem swoje personalia, tak samo jak wygląd. Nawet jeśli były, nie

rozpoznałbyś mnie ― odpowiedział Eliya z leciutkim uśmiechem. Jego oczy były zimne, jak zawsze. ― Mam rozumieć, że twoja obecność tutaj jest potwierdzeniem?

― Naturalnie… ― zastanowił się przez chwilę nad odpowiednim tytułem. ― Mistrzu.

Varicai zmierzwił mu włosy, po czym skierował się w stronę kanapy. Gdy usiadł, poklepał miejsce obok siebie, dając znać, że życzy sobie, aby Severus dołączył do niego.

Snape patrzył zafascynowany, jak nauczyciel odsłania wypalony na jego przedramieniu znak.

― Jest piękny ― wyszeptał.

― Jak chcesz, możesz go dotknąć. ― odparł, przysuwając rękę bliżej chłopaka. Severus spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

Varicai poczuł dreszcz, przebiegający jego ciało w momencie, gdy młodzieniec dotknął Znaku. Tego uczucia nie dało się pomylić z żadnym innym. Właściwie mężczyznę zawsze bawiło niewybredne poczucie humoru jego Pana. Znaki, które ten ofiarowywał swoim poplecznikom nie mogły być dotykane przez nich, jeśli nie chcieli go wezwać. Jednak gdy już się ich dotknęło, po ciele naznaczonego rozchodziły się dreszcze, a on sam tonął w błogiej przyjemności.

― Wiesz, co robić, jeśli godzisz się na bycie moim uczniem. ― Nie wiedział, skąd wziął siłę na wypowiedzenie tych słów. Był pewien, że jego głos drżał. Severus spojrzał na niego i

Eliya zatonął w jego ciemnych jak bezksiężycowa noc, bezdennych oczach. Poczuł, że ten unosi jego rękę, patrzył, jak zbliżała się coraz bliżej ust młodzieńca. Gdy Ślizgon złożył na niej delikatny pocałunek, z ogromnym trudem powstrzymał się przed jękiem. Chwilę później patrzył już, jak krew z cienkiej rany wpływa po jego ręce i zostaje wchłonięta przez dużo większą ranę na lewym nadgarstku chłopaka. Momentalnie w jego głowie pojawiło się imię.

― Uznaję cię, Vladimirze.

Albus westchnął, spoglądając na trzymaną w dłoniach mapę.

― Syriuszu, wiesz, że mam w obowiązku ci ją skonfiskować? ― Chłopak potaknął, nie patrząc mu w oczy. ― Będziesz umiał wytłumaczyć to Jamesowi? Bo jak domyślam się, reszta wyraziła zgodę?

― Owszem, dyrektorze ― odparł. ― James zrozumie, gdy dowie się, co planuje Snape.

Może w końcu przejrzy na oczy. Wszyscy staramy się mu wytłumaczyć, że nie jest to dla niego dobre towarzystwo. Przecież nawet Ślizgoni trzymają się z dala od Snape'a. Lily uważa…

― Syriuszu, nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak się uparliście, by rozdzielić chłopców. Może gdyby James mu pomógł, Severus…

― Dyrektorze ― przerwał mu Black. ― James w ostatnich miesiącach zamknął się w sobie. Stało się to mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, kiedy Snape zaczął spotykać się na [i[szlabanach[/i] z Eliyą.

― Profesorem…

― Tak, profesorem. Co pan uważa na ten temat?

― Ja? Cóż…

― Wraz z Lily uważam, że albo mają romans, albo ten dupek…

― Syriuszu!

― … przygotowuje go do zostania śmierciożercą. Są to dwie najbardziej prawdopodobne możliwości. Panie profesorze, zapewne pan słyszał plotki, jakoby Severus był z Jamesem… Chociaż obaj się zapierali… to tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego James jest taki ponury. Z drugiej strony, nienawidzi Voldemorta, a Snape niegdyś wypowiadał się o nim w samych superlatywach…

― Syriuszu, to są poważne oskarżenia. Twierdzisz, że albo profesor Eliya łamie regulamin, sypiając z uczniem, albo jest Śmierciożercą. Uważasz, że przyjąłbym do Hogwartu niekompetentnego nauczyciela? Naraził uczniów na niebezpieczeństwo?

― Przepraszam, profesorze… ― Chłopak zmieszał się. ― Ale nie uważa pan, że to trochę

dziwne?

― Nie wiem, ale czy nie uważasz za dziwne, że odwiedzasz wraz z przyjaciółmi Hagrida co weekend? A czasami w tygodniu?

― Pro― profesorze! To nie to samo. ― Starszy czarodziej pokręcił głową.

― Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz. Idź już, Syriuszu. Cieszę się, że martwisz się o przyjaciela, ale uważam, że znajomość z Severusem mu nie zaszkodzi. Miłego dnia ― powiedział, chowając mapę za pazuchę.

― Do widzenia, dyrektorze ― odparł chłopak, po czym odwrócił się i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Albus Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem. Młody Black miał rację, częste kontakty Severusa z nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią były czymś niepokojącym.

Rozmawiał już z nim nawet na ten temat, jednak ten zarzekał się, jakoby jedynie rozwijał zainteresowania ucznia w zakresie prowadzonego przedmiotu i nic więcej. Nie miał żadnych dowodów, świadczących przeciw niemu, więc nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Po prostu miał związane ręce.

Spojrzał na mapę, odszukując wzrokiem interesujące go nazwiska. Severus był w komnatach

Varicaia, James znajdował się w pobliżu.

Albus westchnął, pocierając skronie.

Kolejne tygodnie niewiele zmieniły. Albus dyskretnie obserwował zarówno swojego nauczyciela, jak i dwójkę uczniów, którzy niebawem mieli opuścić już na zawsze bezpieczne mury Hogwartu, mierząc się z ponurą rzeczywistością. Jednak wciąż nie dysponował żadnymi obiektywnymi dowodami obciążającymi nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, ani tym bardziej młodego, skrytego i małomównego Ślizgona.

Trening z Mistrzem pochłaniał go do tego stopnia, że przestał nawet zauważać smutne i bezradne spojrzenia, które rzucał mu James, gdy mijali się na korytarzu. Szkolenie i nauka do OWuTeMów pochłaniała każdą jego myśl. Za radą Mistrza zdecydował się na terminowanie u jego znajomego cieszącego się wysoką pozycją w Gildii Mistrzów Eliksirów. Dzięki temu, po uzyskaniu tytułu mistrza, mógł jeszcze bardziej przysłużyć się sprawie Czarnego Pana.

Koniec roku przyszedł niespodziewanie, ale Severus czuł, że w ciągu następnych miesięcy wydarzy się coś, co zmieni jego życie.

Starał się nie okazywać, jak bardzo drażniła go przydługawa i łzawa przemowa dyrektora żegnającego uczniów opuszczających Hogwart. Beznamiętnie przyglądał się histerii kilku dziewcząt z Hufflepuffu i Gryffindoru.

Eliya napotkał wzrok swojego ucznia i nieznacznie skinął głową. Już dwa miesiące wcześniej

Lord zdecydował, że zgodzi się na krótką audiencję z obiecującym uczniem swojego cennego szpiega, a umiejętnie podawane informacje o postępach młodego czarodzieja spowodowały, że czarnoksiężnik kazał go sprowadzić jeszcze w dniu kończącym rok szkolny.

Po Uczcie Pożegnalnej Severus wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali bez słowa, pragnąc zamknąć ten rozdział swojego życia raz na zawsze.

Zatrzymał go na opustoszałym już korytarzu czyjś głos. Zaskoczony, obrócił się na pięcie i

ujrzał przed sobą Jamesa.

― Severusie, błagam, nie rób tego. ― Gryfon miał łzy w oczach i pewnie nawet nie zwracał uwagi, że zaczynają płynąć po policzkach, a jego głos się powoli załamuje. ― Eliya nie jest w stanie ci dać, czego oczekujesz. Tom też! Proszę cię…

― Panie Snape, mogę pana prosić? ― głos Mistrza na pozór łagodny i spokojny, zawierał w sobie wyraźny rozkaz, którego nie mógł zignorować.

Mężczyzna podszedł do chłopaków i położył dłoń na ramieniu Severusa. Z premedytacją nachylił się blisko i wyszeptał do jego ucha głębokim głosem:

― Już czas, mój uczniu.

Ze złośliwym uśmiechem przyglądał się reakcji Ślizgona i jego przyjaciela. Potter przełknął nowe łzy, a w jego oczach wciąż tliła się nadzieja. Severus powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie i Varicai był z niego dumny, bo wiedział, ile to kosztowało trudu i walki ze strony chłopaka.

Severus nieświadomie cofnął się, pozwalając jednocześnie, aby ciepło ciała Mistrza otoczyło

go i dodało mu otuchy. Patrzył w zaczerwienione oczy Jamesa, które ten chwilę wcześniej starał się osuszyć przy pomocy rękawa. Nie miał wyboru, musiał odejść. Był pewien, że Potter zrozumie i mu wybaczy, gdy przyjdzie do niego po przyjęciu Mrocznego Znaku. Teraz musiał zrobić to, czego od niego wymagano.

Od Śmierciożerców wymagano dyscypliny i pełnego oddania. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na

chwile słabości. Skupił się na Jamesie, starając się przesłać mu wiadomość.

Niedługo cię odwiedzę.

Wiedział, że ten to usłyszał. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na pełen bólu.

― Możemy iść, Mistrzu. ― Skłonił głowę Potterowi, po czym odwrócił się, ruszając w ślad za byłym nauczycielem.

Nim opuścili mury szkoły, dostał odpowiedź.

Będę czekał

Teleportowali się w okolicach posiadłości Czarnego Pana. Szli przez pewien czas żwirową drogą, aż stanęli przed bramą, prowadzącą do starego zamczyska.

― To tutaj? ― zapytał cicho Severus, przerywając ciszę. Mężczyzna skinął głową, po czym

wymówił złożoną inkantację, umożliwiającą mu dostanie się na posesję. Ruszyli w kierunku drewnianych drzwi.

― Severusie, pamiętaj czego cię uczyłem. Może i wykroczyłem poza swoje kompetencje, zdradzając ci pewne sekrety, jednak liczę na to, że twoje umiejętności w dziedzinie magii umysłu pomogą ci się ukryć to przed Czarnym Panem. Właściwie z czasem i tak byś się wszystkiego dowiedział. Dzięki swojej wiedzy unikniesz przynajmniej kilku Cruciatusów. ― Zatrzymał się niespodziewanie, a Snape go wyminął, unikając tym samym zderzenia.

― Dziękuję, Mistrzu, dam radę.

― Jestem tego pewien. ― Starszy czarodziej zapukał do drzwi, a po chwili otworzył mu jeden ze sługusów Czarnego Pana. Skinął im głową, a Varicai poprowadził ich długim korytarzem. Przed wejściem zatrzymał się, by spojrzeć na Severusa. ― Myślę, że mogę nie wyjść stąd żywy ― wyszeptał, jednocześnie otwierając drzwi. Zrobił to, by uniemożliwić uczniowi reakcję. Przestąpił próg, po czym ukłonił się przed zebranymi. Odwrócił się do Severusa, by dać mu znak, że może wejść. Upewnił się tym samym, że wyraz jego twarzy pozostaje beznamiętny.

― Panie… ― rozległ się jego pewny,głęboki głos. Wszystkie twarze zebranych zwróciły się

w kierunku klęczącego, nisko pochylającego głowę młodzieńca.

Voldemort wstał ze swojego tronu i zbliżył do klęczącego. Odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy i pochylił tak, by jego oczy znalazły się na wysokości wzroku chłopaka.

― Proszę, proszę, nie wspominałeś, że przyprowadzisz mi tak uroczego młodzieńca,

Vladimirze. ― Jestem ciekaw, co masz mi do zaoferowania oprócz sympatycznej buźki. Możesz wstać… ― Snape poczuł nacisk na umysł i pozwolił obcej świadomości przeszukać jego wspomnienia. ―Severusie. ― Ten posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Stał idealnie wyprostowany, patrząc prosto w oczy Czarnemu Panu. Pokazywał mu, że nie ma nic do ukrycia. ― Powiedz mi, zatem, mój Severusie… jakie zadanie powinienem ci zlecić? Co

pozwoli mi utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że zasługujesz na moje zaufanie?

Varicai przymknął oczy, będąc pewnym odpowiedzi.

― Zrobię to, co uważasz za słuszne, mój Panie.

― Bardzo dobrze. W takim razie...― Nieoczekiwanie pojawiły się cztery klatki, w każdej z nich były po trzy osoby, wcześniej będące pod zaklęciem niewidzialności. Varicai przełknął ślinę na widok ofiar Czarnego Pana. W dwóch klatkach, znajdowali się mugole w podeszłym wieku, w pozostałych niedawno zaginieni czarodzieje. Eliya obserwował, jak Severus, niczym anioł śmierci zbliża się do nich z uniesioną różdżką. Na twarzy młodego czarodzieja malował się spokój, a on jeszcze mógł dostrzec coś jeszcze. Koncentrację. ― Zabij ich.

Severus leżał na łóżku i przeglądał księgę z klątwami, zastanawiając się, jakie składniki zmieszać, by otrzymać podobny efekt przy pomocy eliksiru. Zerknął na zegarek i zmarszczył czoło. Varicai powinien był wrócić z misji najpóźniej sześć godzin temu. Czuł głęboki niepokój. Objął kolana ramionami, wpatrując się w drzwi. Minęły trzy lata, odkąd ostatni raz pozwolono mu wyjść na zewnątrz. Podczas okresu próbnego warzył eliksiry i przesłuchiwał świadków. Varicai obiecał mu, że kiedy już będzie mógł opuścić kwaterę, zabierze go na lody, a potem odwiedzą Jamesa. Po tym, co przeszedł przez ostatnie miesiące, wydawało mu się to absurdalne.

Nocą, często nie mógł spać i zastanawiał się, jak świat zmienił się na zewnątrz. Co robił James, gdzie mieszkał?

Pewnego popołudnia siedział nad grubą księgą interesujących mrocznych klątw. W pewnym momencie zaburczało mu w brzuchu i zorientował się, że nie jadł od samego rana.

Zdecydował się opuścić pokój, kierując do kuchni. Gdy przechodził obok salonu dobiegły go dwa głosy, w tym jeden z pewnością należał do jego Pana. Jednak nie one zwróciły jego uwagę, a usłyszane imię.

― Vladimir… ― Zakradł się bliżej, chcąc dowiedzieć się czegoś o swoim Mistrzu. To, czego się dowiedział sprawiło, że osunął się na ziemię.

―… jak kazałem?

― Tak, Panie. Pozbyłem się go.

― Jesteś pewien?

― Tak, skatowany, spadł z klifu…

― Wyśmienicie… ― Nie chciał słuchać, nie był w stanie, nie mógł. W głowie miał mętlik, natomiast jego żołądek wykonywał przykre ewolucje. Zerwał się z podłogi i biegiem zawrócił do swojego pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi i ledwie dotarł do łazienki, gdzie zwymiotował. Traktował tych ludzi jak rodzinę, której nigdy nie miał, a oni zdradzili go, zabijając jedynego człowieka, któremu na nim zależało.

Momentalnie w głowie pojawiła mu się twarz Jamesa. Przypomniał sobie jego minę, gdy odchodził wraz z Mistrzem; tak, traktował go podobnie jak Varicai.

Zamknął się w pokoju.

Późnym wieczorem odbyło się spotkanie, na którym opłakiwano śmierć Varicaia, który rzekomo zginął z różdżki aurora. Po powrocie do pokoju przeanalizował wszystko, co usłyszał. Według relacji jednego ze sług Czarnego Pana, spadając z klifu, mężczyzna wciąż żył.

Jeśli istniał choć cień szansy na to, że jego Mistrz przeżył, zamierzał zrobić wszystko, aby go odnaleźć. Nawet jeśli straci na to resztę życia.

Przez kolejne dni nie wychodził z pomieszczenia dłużej, niż na posiłki. W samotności warzył mikstury w swoim małym laboratorium, by niczym nie narazić się Czarnemu Panu.

Powoli tracił rachubę dni, gdy nagle ktoś zapukał, a drzwi otworzyły się.

― Pakuj się, twój czas tutaj się skończył. ― Usłyszał ostry głos, a gdy się odwrócił, nikogo nie było. Posłusznie spakował swój dobytek do walizki i udał się do sali, gdzie Czarny Pan przyjmował na audiencjach.

Sala była pełna, tak samo, jak było to kiedy przechodził swoją próbę. Tym razem podeszło do niego dwóch doświadczonych Śmierciożerców i bez zbędnych słów jeden z nich szarpnięciem podciągnął jego rękaw, a następnie obaj przytrzymali go, kiedy Czarny Pan osobiście wypalał na jego ręce Znak. Później odprawiono krótki rytuał, aby na końcu poinstruować go, jak ma się z nim obchodzić.

Godzinę później przemierzał ulice Londynu, zastanawiając się, dokąd pójść. Ostatecznie przymknął powieki, myśląc o bezpiecznym miejscu, okręcił się.

Gdy otworzył oczy, stanął oko w oko z Jamesem Potterem. Za nim, dostrzegł siedzącą na kanapie Lily, zmarszczył czoło. Nim zdążył rzucić w jej stronę jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, silne ramiona objęły go, dając poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ciało Pottera drżało, a gdy się odsunął, Severus dostrzegł w jego oczach łzy.

― Wróciłeś… ― Ponownie rzucił się mu na szyję, poklepując po plecach. Snape nie wiedział, jak miał się zachować, uważnie obserwowany przez Evansównę. W końcu niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk. ― Tęskniłem za tobą…― Ciche łkanie. ― przyjacielu.

Severus poczuł piekące go pod powiekami łzy. Zdążył jeszcze rzucić na nich zaklęcie wyciszające i niewidzialności, nim pozwolił im spłynąć po policzku. To był pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów, kiedy płakał.

― Varicai… ― Zdołał wyszeptać, nim jego ciałem wstrząsnął szloch. James gładził go po

włosach, szepcząc uspokajające słowa, które miały zapewne dodać mu otuchy.

― Tak mi przykro, Severusie. Tak bardzo mi przykro.

Zjedli wspólnie obiad. Podczas trwania posiłku, Lily właściwie się nie odzywała, traktując go jak powietrze.

Kim ona dla ciebie jest? Pytanie pojawiło się w umyśle Pottera.

Narzeczoną, Snape postanowił nie drążyć tego tematu. Ale miał wrażenie, jakby tracił

kolejną bliską osobę.

Po tygodniu Severus udał się do gabinetu Jamesa, gdy ten pracował.

― Odnajdę go ― powiedział to z taką pewnością, że Potter choćby chciał, nie mógłby zwątpić w jego słowa.

― Pomogę ci. ― Po tych słowach Snape opuścił pomieszczenie. James westchnął, podpisując kolejne dokumenty.

W przedpokoju rozległ się trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Kobieta siedziała na ławce pod kasztanowcem. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne uniemożliwiały rozpoznanie jej. Rude loki okalały jej lekko zarumienioną twarz. Wstała, gdy zbliżył się w jej kierunku mężczyzna.

― Syriuszu, przyszedłeś ― powiedziała uradowana.

― Mówiłaś, że to ważne ― wymamrotał. Kobieta pociągnęła go za rękę, sadowiąc się obok niego na ławce. Kiedy mówiła, jej głos brzmiał pewnie.

― Snape wrócił. James zamierza wraz z nim udać się na poszukiwania trupa. ― Pochwyciła spojrzenie Blacka. ― Musisz mi pomóc, powstrzymaj go! ― Zadrżała, jakby od podmuchu zimnego wiatru.

― Lily, wiesz, że on mnie nie słucha, jeśli mowa jest o Smarku. ― Pogładził ją po policzku. ― Jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy to, że… ― Zawiesił głos, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w uśmiech szaleńcy. ― Jesteś w ciąży. Przecież nie zaryzykuje, że umrze, mając ciężarną kobietę w domu. ― Kobieta spojrzała na niego, unosząc brwi.

― Czy ja wyglądam jak kobieta w ciąży?

― Możemy udać, że to dopiero drugi miesiąc. Ciąża nie powinna być jeszcze zbytnio widoczna.

― Wiesz, że zażąda testów.

― Dlatego musisz go uwieść. Najlepsze jest to, że nawet gdybyś zrobiła to jeszcze dziś w nocy, wtedy już jutro rano test wykaże pozytywny wynik. ― Wyszczerzył się, pochylając się bliżej nad Lily, by przestawić jej swój genialny plan.

Załomotał w drzwi, podtrzymując się jedną ręką ściany, by nie upaść. Gdy nikt mu nie

otworzył, załomotał ponownie.

― Lily! Wpuść mnie! ― Zachwiał się w ostatniej chwili utrzymując równowagę. W oknie kuchennym zapaliło się światło i już po chwili uśmiechnięta kobieta niby od niechcenia go strofowała.

― Mówiłam ci, że to zły pomysł? Zazwyczaj oglądanie meczy quidditcha z Łapą tak się kończy. ― Zaprowadziła go do sypialni, po czym pomogła ściągnąć buty.

― To, to nie moja wina! ― Czknął. ― Mogli wy… ― jęknął, czując usta kobiety przesuwające się po jego torsie. Zamruczał w odpowiedzi, kompletnie zapominając o czekającym na niego w pokoju gościnnym Severusie, do którego miał zajrzeć po powrocie od Blacka, by ustalić szczegóły ich wyprawy.

Wprawne palce rozpięły jego rozporek, by ściągnąć mu spodnie. Zajęczał, gdy drobna dłoń ścisnęła jego męskość.

― Tak, skarbie, właśnie tak. Dojdź dla mnie ― wymruczała Lily z błyskiem w oku.

Jak tylko otworzył oczy, zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd. Głowa bolała go niemiłosiernie i musiał osłonić twarz, przed jasnymi promieniami słońca.

― Gdzie ja jestem? ― zapytał sam siebie. Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i do sypialni weszła Lily w szlafroku.

― Cóż, późno wróciłeś od Syriusza… James, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. ―Usiadła obok

niego. Jej twarz niczego nie wyrażała.

― Słucham?

― Jestem… ― W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy. ― w ciąży.

Cisza w pokoju była nie do zniesienia. Potter otworzył szeroko oczy, po czym uśmiechnął się. Zagarnął ją w ramiona i pocałował.

― To cudowna wiadomość! ― wykrzyknął. Porwał z szafki swoją różdżkę i transmutował jednego ze swoich kapci w bukiet kwiatów. Podał go kobiecie, która roześmiała się promiennie.

― Doprawdy, jakiś ty romantyczny!

Severus zszedł na dół, by zrobić sobie śniadanie. Miał nadzieję, że nie spotka Jamesa, bo nie ręczył za siebie. Przecież ten wiedział, jak ważne dla niego było odnalezienie Mistrza.

Kiedy wszedł do kuchni, stanął jak wryty na widok roześmianej twarzy mężczyzny. Siedząca obok niego Lily zerknęła na niego i gestem pokazała mu, że wygrała.

― Będziemy mieli dziecko! ― James zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, by uścisnąć Severusa.

Ten spojrzał na niego z twarzą bez wyrazu.

― Gratuluję.

― Och, Severusie, nie bądź taki nachmurzony! ― Usłyszał przepełniony słodyczą głos Evansówny. Powinieneś cieszyć się razem z twoim przyjacielem, zamiast krzywić się na myśl o tym, że James nie będzie towarzyszył ci w poszukiwaniach. ― Uśmiechnęła się.

― Severusie, tak mi przy…

― Nie kończ ― przerwał mu Snape. ― To nic takiego, sam sobie poradzę. Niepotrzebnie byś teraz się narażał. ― Spojrzał na zadowoloną z siebie kobietę. ― Kiedy planujecie ślub?

― Jak najszybciej! ― Kobieta zerwała się na równe nogi. Nagle jej osobę otoczyła niebieska mgiełka, świadcząca o tym, że nosi w sobie dziecko. Spojrzała na Severusa, chowającego różdżkę. ― Nie uwierzyłeś? ― zaśmiała się. Pocałowała w policzek Jamesa, prosząc go, żeby pospieszył się. W końcu musieli załatwić wszystko, co związane było ze ślubem.

Syriusz spojrzał na zegarek. Nagle sowa zastukała dziobem w szybę okna kuchennego. Otworzył je, a ta wyciągnęła w jego stronę nóżkę, do której przywiązano krótką notkę.

Udało się! Twoje zaklęcia są niesamowite, nie wiem, co bym zrobiła, gdyby okazało się, że nie zaszłam. Upomnę się po nie, gdy będziemy starali się o drugie dziecko.

Kocham, Lily

Tak, bez zaklęcia, które pozwoliło im upewnić się, kiedy szansa na zajście w ciążę będzie największa, istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ich plan mógłby zawieść.

Zapalił cygaro i położył nogi na stolik. Życie było piękne.

Muzyka grała, a ludzie tańczyli wokół pary młodej, poruszającej się jakby we własnym tempie. Severus obserwował ich, opierając się o filar. Nagle poczuł czyjąś obecność po swojej lewej stronie.

― Czego chcesz, Lupin? ― zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od pana młodego.

― Przyszedłem się pożegnać. James mówił, że jutro odchodzisz.

― Tak, domyślam się, że jest ci równie przykro, jak temu kundlowi ―warknął, wskazując na siedzącego przy stole Blacka, zabawiającego druhny.

― Nie podzielałem jego zdania, jakoby twoja znajomość z Jamesem…

― Nie wysilaj się i tak ci nie uwierzę. ― Remus pokręcił głową, po czym odszedł.

Severus był pewien, że moment, w którym Lily z Jamesem wymieniali się obrączkami, pozostanie na długo w jego pamięci. Muzyka ucichła, a on poczuł, że ktoś puka go w ramię. Gdy się odwrócił, odkrył, że tą osobą była świeżo upieczona panna młoda.

― Jeszcze nie poszedłeś lizać ran? ― zapytała kpiącym głosem. Zdecydowanie nie pasował on do idealnego obrazka, który prezentowała reszcie gości.

― Nie czuję takiej potrzeby. Czego chcesz?

― Och, jak można tak traktować kobietę w ciąży? ― Na potwierdzenie tych słów pogłaskała

się po brzuchu. Snape prychnął. ― Chciałam ci podziękować. Zapewne, gdyby nie ty, jeszcze długo czekałabym na zostanie Lily Potter. ― Uśmiechnęła się. Severus spojrzał jej w oczy i przez krótką chwilę pozwolił swojemu umysłowi zagłębić się w jej, by poznać całą prawdę.

― Ten kundel…

― Nie wiń go. Tak musiało być, pogódź się z tym. ― Nagle roześmiała się, wprawiając Severusa w konsternację. ― Lepiej do niego pasuję, niż ty.

― Kobieto, ile razy można ci powtarzać, że traktuję go jak przyjaciela, bliskiego przyjaciela, nikogo więcej? ― Rzucił jej zniesmaczone spojrzenie, na wzmiankę o takich insynuacjach.

― Mnie nie oszukasz. Od lat kleisz się do Jamesa, trudno tego nie zauważyć. To koniec, może w Hogwarcie wygrałeś kilka bitew, ale to ja wygrałam wojnę.― Wskazała na Jamesa. ― On należy do mnie. Możesz być pewien, że za szybko go nie zobaczysz. ― Złapała Severusa za koszulę. ― Przyjrzyj się dobrze. Ty nigdy nie znajdziesz się w jego sytuacji. Kto cię zechce? Kto pokocha Śmierciożercę?! ― Zaśmiała się; ten dźwięk dotknął go głębiej niż powinien. Snape zacisnął pięści. ― Chcesz wiedzieć? To ci powiem. Nikt. Nie zbliżaj się do nas, nic tu po tobie. Może i James się nad tobą litował w przeszłości, ale zapewniam cię, to już się nie powtórzy. Możesz być pewien, że żaden Potter nie spojrzy na ciebie; nie ma na co patrzeć. Jesteś nikim. ― Puściła go i rozłożyła ręce jakby chciała objąć wszystko, co było wokół niej. ―Zapamiętasz ten dzień do końca swoich dni, Snape ― Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem wyższości. ― Zapamiętasz go, jako dzień swojego upadku!

Zamrugał i już po chwili osłaniał oczy przed promieniami światła. Momentalnie do jego uszu dobiegło kilka głosów. Przekręcił się na drugi bok, a w tej samej chwili ból przeszył lewą stronę jego ciała.

― Nareszcie się obudził. ― Usłyszał głos pełen ulgi. Nagle ktoś coś wyszeptał, a w pokoju zapanował półmrok; odsunął rękę.

― Gdzie…

― Severusie… ― Zimna dłoń pogładziła go po policzku. Potter. Potrzebował chwili, żeby przypomnieć sobie jak się tu znalazł, jaki był dzień i dlaczego Potter wymawia jego imię z taką czułością w głosie. Przez jego zdezorientowany umysł w końcu przebiło się, dlaczego Złoty Chłopiec w ogóle zwraca się do niego po imieniu. Usiadł powoli, ignorując natarczywy ból. Spojrzał na siedzącego przy jego łóżku mężczyznę.

― Udało się?

― Tak, już wszystko będzie dobrze. ― Potter sięgnął po jego rękę i delikatnie dotknął

miejsca, gdzie powinien widnieć Mroczny Znak. ― Zniknął. ― Oświadczył i uśmiechnął się.

― Jak długo byłem nieprzytomny? ― zapytał. .

― Jak myślisz? ― Potter odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie. Nie mógł odpowiedzieć szczerze. Tak naprawdę miał wrażenie, że przeżył swoje życie na nowo, a przynajmniej jego znaczną część. Gdy był nieprzytomny, powróciły wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, czasów w Hogwarcie i po nim.

― Nie przemęczaj go, Harry ― powiedziała pani Pomfrey, kierując się w ich stronę z wysoko uniesioną różdżką. ― Trzy dni. Oczywiście nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca, gdybyś zrobił to, co powinieneś, zamiast rzucać się w wir walki. ― Kobieta westchnęła. ― Widziałeś kiedyś, aby Śmierciożerca walczył przeciwko swoim? ― Na samą myśl ścisnął mu się żołądek. Śmierciożerca nie walczył przeciw swoim. Śmierciożerca podstępnie mordował kompanów. ― Tak jak przewidywaliśmy, doniesiono o tym Sam ― Wiesz ― Komu, a gdy Harry udał się na spotkanie z nim, ten zaatakował ciebie poprzez Znak. Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić, żeby ci pomóc. Żadne zaklęcia nie działały, eliksiry powodowały silne mdłości. W końcu zdecydowałam, że śpiączka będzie dla ciebie najbezpieczniejsza.

― Trzeba było zostawić mnie w spokoju, nie pierwszy…

― Znacznie bardziej cię wolę, gdy jesteś zdrowy na umyśle. ― Potter wyszczerzył się, a jego dłoń ścisnęła delikatnie rękę Snape'a.

― Tak właśnie myślałem ― mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów, wzdychając. Zsunął nogi na podłogę i odepchnął się, żeby wstać. Zignorował ból, dobrze wiedząc, że jeśli uda mu się zwieść pielęgniarkę iż wszystko z nim dobrze, ta bez niepotrzebnych komplikacji wypuści go ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

― Severusie, musisz leżeć! ― wykrzyknęła pulchna kobieta z drugiego końca sali, gdzie zmieniała bandaże jednemu z uczniów.

― Potrafię sam o sobie decydować, kobieto! W moich komnatach mam wszystko czego potrzebuję. ― Ruszył w kierunku drzwi. ― Potter, chodź. ― Harry posłusznie ruszył za starszym czarodziejem. Pomona chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnowała i tylko zaśmiała się cicho na widok szczęśliwej miny byłego ucznia.

― Severusie, zaczekaj! ― wykrzyknął chłopak, podbiegając do niego. Wiedział, że ten ledwo idzie i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielki musi odczuwać ból. Miał tę pewność, bo z nim było tak samo. Wziął go ostrożnie pod ramię i wspólnie przemierzyli całą drogę do lochów; w milczeniu.

Kiedy dostali się do komnat Mistrza Eliksirów, opadli na miękką kanapę, pozwalając sobie na westchnienie ulgi. Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę z uśmiechem; ten szybko odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Potter zmniejszył dystans między nimi, powoli zbliżając swoje wargi do ust Severusa. Musnął je delikatnie, po czym się odsunął. Zdążył przeczesać niesforną czuprynę, gdy został popchnięty i spadł na podłogę. Upadek złagodziło szybko rzucone zaklęcie; już po chwili Snape nad nim górował.

― Coś mi obiecałeś, Potter… ― Uniósł brew, jakby pytał, czy pamięta swoje słowa. ― Nim uwięziłeś mnie w skrzydle szpitalnym, a sam ruszyłeś na wojnę.― Wyraz twarzy młodszego czarodzieja zmienił się, gdy przypomniał sobie o czym ten mówił. Na tę chwilę czekał.

Snape zaatakował jego usta, nie zważając na przeszywający go ból. Harry pozwalał mu dyktować tempo pocałunków. Wplótł palce w jego czarne włosy, przyciągając go blisko, jak najbliżej się dało. Severus przygryzł mu wargę i wsunął jedną dłoń pod koszulkę. Nagle przypomniały mu się słowa, które wypowiedziane dwadzieścia lat wcześniej, wciąż nie straciły na mocy.

Możesz być pewien, że żaden Potter nie spojrzy na ciebie; nie ma na co patrzeć. Jesteś nikim.

Odsunął się dość gwałtownie, ku rozczarowaniu całowanego.

― Coś nie tak? ― zapytał cicho Harry, podnosząc się z ziemi i otrzepując szatę. Przyjrzał się Severusowi i wybuchnął śmiechem. ― Wiesz, powinieneś częściej ubierać szpitalne piżamy.

― Uśmiechnął się szeroko z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. Snape zacisnął wargi, rzucając

szybkie spojrzenie na swój obecny strój. Miał na sobie błękitną piżamę w zielone paski, której górna część zapinana była na małe guziczki.

― Bardzo śmieszne ― wymamrotał, pstrykając palcami. Już po chwili miał na sobie swoją zwyczajową czarną szatę. Pomfrey gorzko pożałuje tej zniewagi. Jest czarownicą, gdyby chciała, mogłaby zmienić przynajmniej kolor tego czegoś, co szumnie nazywano piżamą.

― Ale wiesz, ma ona również swoje plusy. Pomyśl, ile by trwało rozpięcie tych wszystkich guziczków ― rozmarzył się Harry.

― Wybacz, że muszę cię rozczarować, Potter, ale aktualnie jesteś tu po to, aby powiedzieć mi, co mnie ominęło. Czyżbyś na mój widok zapomniał o tym, nad czym pracowaliśmy przez ostatnie lata? – Wbrew jego założeniom, Potter przewrócił oczami i znowu uśmiechnął. Był tak podobny do Jamesa, a zarazem tak odmienny.

― Od naszego pierwszego spotkania pracowałem nad uwiedzeniem cię. ― Spojrzał na niego z niekłamanym uczuciem. ― Jak widać odniosłem pełen sukces.

Severus w żaden sposób nie zareagował na jego żart. Podszedł do szafki z eliksirami i wyciągnął kilka z nich. Harry obserwował go z uwagą. Pomiędzy nimi nagle zrobiła się napięta atmosfera, której nie potrafił wytłumaczyć. Czyżby nieświadomie zrobił coś, co zraniło mistrza eliksirów? Jeśli tak, co to było? Przyglądał się kropli spływającej po brodzie mężczyzny, wkrótce znikającej pod kołnierzykiem szaty. Kiedy pięć z siedmiu buteleczek było już pustych, skinął na niego dłonią. Potter zbliżył się, wyciągając dłoń. Przełykając ostatnie krople rozgrzewającego płynu, westchnął głośno, czując, jak nieznośny ból ustępuje; on też opuścił skrzydło szpitalne, praktycznie w godzinę po odzyskaniu przytomności. Usiadł obok drugiego czarodzieja i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

― Powiesz mi, co cię gnębi? ― zapytał, siląc się na łagodny ton.

― Nic.

― Severusie… Nie traktuj mnie tak. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy? ― Uśmiechnął się.

― Tym razem przemyślałem moje posunięcie. Mam nadzieję, że nie potraktujesz mnie żadną bolesną klątwą za to, do czego doszedłem.

― Nie podejrzewałem cię o tak dobrą pamięć ― westchnął Snape, przypominając sobie sytuację, o której mówił Potter.

Harry kolejną już godzinę ślęczał nad grubą księgą, ucząc się na pamięć klątw, które mogłyby być mu przydatne w starciu z Voldemortem. Severus w tym czasie dosypywał jakiś składnik do warzonego eliksiru. Żaden z nich się nie odzywał, będąc zbyt dumnym, aby pierwszemu wyciągnąć rękę na zgodę. Potter miał nadzieję, że Snape wyciszył pokój. nim zaczął swoją tyradę na temat tego, że nim coś zrobi, powinien wpierw pomyśleć ― mając na myśli przetestowanie przez chłopaka jednego z jego własnych zaklęć na Malfoy'u. Gdy w końcu skończył, młodzieniec miał łzy w oczach i bez słowa przeszedł na drugi koniec pokoju, biorąc się za dalszą naukę. Minuty dłużyły mu się, a kolejne inkantacje nie pozwalały się zapamiętać. Kiedy literki poczęły rozmazywać mu się przed oczami, zamknął księgę. Spojrzał na wiszący nad kominkiem zegar i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że minęła północ. Zerknął na pochyloną nad pergaminem postać. Severus zajął się sprawdzaniem prac uczniów; zazwyczaj robił to, kiedy potrzebował rozładować na kimś swoją złość.

Podjęcie decyzji nie okazało się trudne. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że albo ten dzień okaże się przełomowym dla ich relacji i upewni się, że starszy czarodziej czuje to samo, albo będzie jedną wielką porażką, po której zapewne będzie musiał rzucić się z mostu, mianując na wybawiciela czarodziejskiego świata kogoś innego. Wstał i zbliżył się do niego, jak najciszej umiał. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

―Tym razem przemyślałem moje posunięcie. Mam nadzieję, że nie potraktujesz mnie żadną bolesną klątwą za to, do czego doszedłem. ― Pochylił się i pocałował go. Przesunął językiem po jego wargach, prosząc o wpuszczenie do środka. Nie musiał długo czekać na odwzajemnienie pocałunku. Gdy zabrakło mu tchu, odsunął się i spojrzał na Severusa roziskrzonym spojrzeniem. ― Sprowokowałeś mnie ― usprawiedliwił się z uśmiechem. Severus długo milczał.

― Może powinienem sprowokować cię ponownie?

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno.

― Nawet świetną. Pamiętam, jak pewnego razu potraktowałeś mnie klątwą, gdy zaszedłem cię od tyłu.

― To była twoja wina. Powinieneś był wiedzieć, że jako szpieg jestem równie czujny, co Moody.

― Tak, tak, jak zwykle mój błąd. ― Nagle spoważniał. ― Może teraz powiesz mi dlaczego tak nagle przerwałeś?

― Nie. ― Przeszył Pottera chłodnym spojrzeniem. ― Odbiegłeś od tematu, miałeś opowiedzieć mi jak przebiegała bitwa. ― Uniósł brew. ― Zmieniam zdanie, tak będzie szybciej… ― Już po chwili znalazł się w umyśle Pottera. Ten nie opierał się, dochodząc do wniosku, że może to i lepiej, że nie będzie musiał mu tego relacjonować.

Harry szedł leśną drogą na spotkanie śmierci. Ich plan był ryzykowny. Tak naprawdę wystarczyło, aby Albus pomylił się w swoich założeniach, a chłopak byłby martwy.

Severus szukał jakichkolwiek oznak strachu w postawie dwudziestolatka, ale nie znalazł ich.

Dzierżąc w dłoni kamień wskrzeszenia, Potter ruszył na spotkanie Voldemortowi.

Snape patrzył ze ściśniętym gardłem, jak ten przyzywa swoich rodziców. Na widok Jamesa zadrżał mięsień na jego twarzy, jednak chwilę później w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiła się Lily z jej obłudnym uśmiechem. Severus porzucił wspomnienie, nie chcąc oglądać twarzy kobiety. W kolejnym, Harry właśnie padał na mokrą ziemię trafiony Avadą ,a Narcyza ogłosiła, że nie żyje. Chwilę później byli już na błoniach, gdzie zebrali się wszyscy walczący w obronie Hogwartu. Czarny Pan krzyczał w euforii, wskazując na leżącego u jego stóp młodzieńca. Twierdził, że ten zginął, próbując uciec. W tę przemowę Severus również nie zamierzał się zagłębiać i przeskoczył do kolejnego fragmentu wspomnienia, w którym Harry zerwał się z miejsca i, wykorzystując dezorientację Czarnego Pana, celnie trafił w Nagini kłem bazyliszka, wyciągniętym z buta. W tej samej chwili Zakon Feniksa zaatakował, starając się uniemożliwić Śmierciożercom pomoc swojemu Panu.

― Jesteś głupi, Harry Potterze. ― Usłyszał wściekły głos Voldemorta, potwora, który był winien śmierci jego Mistrza. ― W tej chwili ten, który mnie zdradził, umiera, torturowany za pośrednictwem swojego Znaku. ― Wykrzywił wargi w okrutnym grymasie.

Severus patrzył, jak twarz Harry'ego rozciąga się w szaleńczym uśmiechu.

― Nie bądź tego taki pewien, a teraz przeproś, Tom. Przeproś za swoje zbrodnie.

― Nigdy! ― wrzasnął, a ziemia, na której stali zadrżała.

Snape z nieskrywanym zachwytem przyglądał się walce, którą rozpoczęli chwilę później. Krążyli wokół siebie niczym lwy, raz po raz ciskając zaklęciami. Wokół nich wirował pył. Nigdy nie widział, żeby Potter tak wyglądał. Rozdarta koszula, ogień w oczach. Zarumienione policzki, rozwiane włosy. Wzdrygnął się, gdy nagle z różdżek walczących w tym samym momencie wyleciały dwa promienie. Czarny Pan posłał w kierunku Harry'ego Avadę, natomiast ten bronił się Expelliarmusem połączonym magią bezróżdżkową z jednym z zaklęć o silnej sile rażenia, które znajdowało się w studiowanej przez niego księdze. Tak jak przewidywali, to wystarczyło, żeby różdżka Voldemorta wyleciała mu z dłoni, a on sam rozpadł się na kawałki niczym porcelanowa lalka. Z jednym wyjątkiem, lalka nigdy by nie krwawiła.

Severus przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego i w tej samej chwili chłopak padł na ziemię, uderzając głową o leżący w pobliżu kamień.

Wycofał się z jego umysłu. Przyjrzał się uważnie młodemu czarodziejowi siedzącemu obok.

― Powiedziałbym, że zrobiłeś to w pięknym stylu… ― zawiesił głos. ― Jednak kiedy to ćwiczyliśmy, to twoja lewa noga miała być z przodu, podczas rzucania zaklęcia, nie prawa. No i nie było mowy o mdleniu. ― Harry zaśmiał się, kompletnie zapominając o pytaniu,

które miał zadać Severusowi.

Potrząsał nim, chcąc go obudzić. Mężczyzna miał policzki mokre od łez i choć nie wydawał z siebie żadnego dźwięku, było widać, że cierpi.

― Severusie… ― Harry pocałował go w czoło. Czuł się jak książę, budzący swoją księżniczkę, yy, księcia, uwięzionego w jednym z nękających go koszmarów. ― Hej, Severusie! ― krzyknął. Podziałało. Czarodziej otworzył oczy, po czym wzdrygnął się na widok Pottera. Próbował się odsunąć, jednak uniemożliwiało mu to silne ramię. ― Severusie, co się z tobą dzieje? To już kolejny raz w tym tygodniu ― westchnął, ziewając. W końcu ustąpił, wypuszczając mężczyznę z łóżka. Kiedy ten znikał za drzwiami, prowadzącymi do salonu, samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku, gdy szepnął: ― Wygrałem tę wojnę dla nas, a teraz ty mnie odtrącasz?

Obudziły go wpadające do sypialni promienie słońca. Ziewnął, po czym przeciągnął się i

przetarł oczy. Wziął z szafki nocnej okulary, bez których dojście do kuchni, by zrobić sobie kawę graniczyłoby z cudem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że wysoko postawieni czarodzieje nie zamierzają już dłużej na niego czekać. Po tym, jak zabił Voldemorta, profesor McGonnagall ogłosiła, że potrzebuje kilku dni na odpoczynek, to właśnie dzięki niej nikt ich jeszcze nie niepokoił. Zakładając białą koszulę, zastanawiał się, jak teraz będzie wyglądało jego życie. Przez Voldemorta i jego popleczników stracił tak wiele drogich mu osób. Jedni odeszli, innych musiał sprowokować do kłótni, by się od niego odcięli. Przez ostatnie lata byłby całkiem sam, gdyby nie Severus. Czasami zastanawiał się, który moment był tym kulminacyjnym, kiedy zrozumiał, że chce spędzić swoje życie z starszym czarodziejem.

Zawsze, gdy rozmawiali o przyszłości, w ich serca wkradał się niepokój, nie mogli być pewni, że przeżyją. Teraz, kiedy nic im nie zagrażało, Severus zachowywał się dziwnie.

Czasem Harry zastanawiał się, czy rozmawia z tą samą osobą.

Były chwile, kiedy wszystko zdawało się być jak dawniej, a namiętność w nich płonęła, spalając ich umysły i ciała, w innych mężczyzna zupełnie odsuwał się od niego. Ponadto, Mistrz Eliksirów był osobą niezwykle skrytą. Dwa lata wcześniej Harry usłyszał od niego, że nie może liczyć na całkowitą szczerość i odpowiedzi na wszystkie nurtujące go pytania. Potter uszanował jego decyzję, jednak po wojnie, miał nadzieję, że to się zmieni.

Harry wstał. Zaspany opuścił sypialnię i ruszył do kuchni, szurając stopami o podłogę. Oczy same mu się zamykały, jak często bywało o tak wczesnej porze. Severus czekał już na niego z kubkiem parującej kawy.

― Dzień dobry ― powiedział Harry, cmokając go w policzek. Usiadł naprzeciwko.

― Dobrze spałeś? ― zapytał Severus.

― Nienajgorzej. Nie mówiłem ci jeszcze, ale dzisiaj wychodzę i nie będzie mnie przynajmniej do południa. Wraz z paroma aurorami zamierzam udać się do posiadłości zajmowanej dotąd przez Voldemorta, może coś znajdziemy ― Uśmiechnął się.

― Czyli mam dzień dla siebie?

― Tak, możesz ode mnie trochę odpocząć ― zaśmiał się. Dopił kawę, machnął mężczyźnie na pożegnanie i opuścił komnaty.

Korytarze Hogwartu świeciły pustkami – uczniowie wrócili do domów na wakacje. Nikt go nie widział, właściwie poza nimi w zamku były tylko skrzaty, pielęgniarka, doglądająca ostatnich niedobitków oraz aktualna dyrektorka Hogwartu, Minerwa McGonnagall.

Wyszedł na błonia i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszelkie oznaki bitwy zostały już usunięte,

wytyczono plac, w którego centrum miał stanąć pomnik upamiętniający ofiary wojenne. Dzięki Severusowi jego niezawodnym miksturom nic go już nie bolało, jedynie odczuwał ogromne zmęczenie. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że już nic nie będzie takie samo. Wojna odebrała mu Rona i Hermionę, którzy działali w Zakonie Feniksa, podczas gdy on szukał horkruksów.

Przekraczając bramy Hogwartu, mógł swobodnie teleportować się przed siedzibę Ministerstwa Magii, co też uczynił.

Spotkał się wraz z grupą złożoną z czterech aurorów przed salą przesłuchań, gdzie Valentine Rossehov, aktualny Minister Magii, który pojawił się kilka dni po zabiciu poprzedniego dosłownie znikąd, miał zdecydować, czy Narcyza Malfoy może im towarzyszyć. Nie minęło nawet dziesięć minut, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i wyszła z nich ubrana na czarno kobieta. Harry skinął jej głową i pocałował w dłoń.

― Witaj, Narcyzo. ― Uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podał jej ramię, która ta z wyraźną ulgą przyjęła. Nikt więcej się nie odezwał. Harry domyślał się, że pracownicy ministerstwa nie mają dla kobiety krzty szacunku, choć on się z nimi nie zgadzał. Dzisiaj wypuszczono ją z aresztu tylko dlatego, że znała swoją posiadłość, służącą Voldemortowi za kryjówkę także podczas pierwszej wojny. Z tego, co się dowiedział poprzednie dochodzenia niczego nie dowiodły, chociaż aurorzy niejednokrotnie przeszukiwali rezydencję Malfoyów. Teraz, gdy Voldemort zginął, a niemal wszyscy Śmierciożercy zostali zabici bądź pojmani, Narcyza zdecydowała się mówić.

Kobieta nie miała różdżki, a na nadgarstku nosiła opaskę pozbawiającą ją mocy, dlatego musiał objąć ją, nim się teleportowali do Malfoy Manor. Wszystko to miało na celu uniemożliwić jej ucieczkę. Nie zważając na przykre docinki jednego z towarzyszących im aurorów, dumna czarownica ze spokojem znosiła całą tę sytuację.

Nawet po tylu latach, Harry wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do uczucia towarzyszącego temu sposobowi podróżowania. Rozejrzał się wokół, będąc w tym miejscu tylko raz, w dodatku nocą. Okolica była zachwycająca. Na lewo od posiadłości rozciągało się ogromne jezioro, w którego gładkiej tafli odbijały się rosnące przy jego brzegu drzewa. Na prawo rozciągał się las. Bez problemu przekroczyli bramę; nie chroniły jej już żadne zabezpieczenia. Za pokaźnym dworkiem rozciągał się piękny ogród, po którym Narcyza ich oprowadziła, ku rozdrażnieniu towarzyszy Harry'ego. Ten wymieniał się z nią wiedzą na temat roślin i uwagami dotyczącymi ich najlepszego rozłożenia. Kiedy w końcu znaleźli się wewnątrz, czarownica poprowadziła go dobrze znanym korytarzem, do sali przesłuchań. Dostrzegł klapę w podłodze, gdzie trzymano go wraz z Luną i Olivanderem; momentalnie przypomniał sobie tamte przerażające chwile.

Uważnie obserwował kobietę, jednak jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Bez słowa skierowała się do ściany pokrytej malowidłami przedstawiającymi demony zwalczające anioły. Dotknęła palcem wskazującym ostro zakończony róg namalowanego Lucyfera, a ściana odsunęła się. Usłyszał cichy okrzyk zaskoczenia jednego ze stojących za nim mężczyzn na widok zbiorów. Były naprawdę spore. Oprócz wąskiej ścieżki, pomieszczenie wypełniono księgami, dziennikami, raczej grubymi zwojami pergaminu. Podzielono je na sektory, a nad każdym z nich unosił się podpis. Znajdowały się tu dokumentacja wszystkich Śmierciożerców, ofiar, dzienniki prowadzone każdego dnia, plany, szczegółowo opisane lata próby każdego z popleczników. Narcyza odsunęła się od niego i przeszła na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Mamrotała coś pod nosem, kiedy nagle sterta papierzysk runęła.

― Narcyzo?! ― wykrzyknął Harry, podbiegając w jej kierunku. Odpowiedział mu cichy śmiech.

― Nie jestem z porcelany, nim mi się nie stało. ― W rzeczywistości jej policzek z każdą kolejną chwilą robił się coraz bardziej fioletowy. Potter pokręcił głową i rzucił zaklęcie uzdrawiające. Kobieta podała mu jakiś album. ― Może cię to zainteresuje ― szepnęła mu na ucho. Harry pochwycił podejrzliwe spojrzenia aurorów.

― Spakujcie wszystko, co potrzebujecie. Oddalę się na chwilę z Narcyzą, za parę minut wrócimy. ― Nie czekał na ich pozwolenie, tylko odwrócił się, ciągnąc kobietę za sobą. ― Zabierz nas gdzieś, gdzie nikt nam nie przeszkodzi ― wyszeptał jej do ucha.

Zamknął drzwi, po czym rzucił kilka zaklęć, zapewniających im prywatność. Przytulił ją niepewnie, zaskakując tym samym ich oboje. Zesztywniała, ale po chwili rozluźniła się, oddając uścisk.

― Przepraszam, to było wielce nietaktowne z mojej strony ― powiedział zażenowany, odsuwając się. Kobieta miała zaróżowione policzki. ― Po prostu.. Dziękuję, za wszystko. Gdyby nie ty, Voldemort zapewne teraz by triumfował.

― To nic takiego, przecież wiesz…

― Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że było ci już wszystko jedno.

― Nie do końca. ― Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. ― Lucjusz po tym, jak zrezygnował z rodziny na rzecz Czarnego Pana, był dla mnie nikim. Jednak nie mogłam odejść ani od jednego, ani od drugiego, bo moje życie automatycznie dobiegłoby końca. Draco… ― Jej głos zadrżał. ― Draco wybrał was. Wybrał was i zginął z ręki Lorda, a ja tego nie mogłam wybaczyć mojemu Panu. Nie było mi wszystko jedno, chciałam tylko, żeby morderca mojego syna.. by on… ― Nawet gdy tytułowała Voldemorta Panem, wypowiadała to niczym najgorszą obelgę.

W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, jedna słynęła jej po policzku. Harry otarł ją mimowolnie.

Poprowadził ją do kanapy.

― Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by oczyścić imię twoje i Draco. ― powiedział ze ściśniętym gardłem. Spojrzała na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami.

― Dziękuję. ― Odchrząknęła, ocierając policzki. ― Nie po to tutaj przyszliśmy. ― Podała mu album. ― Proszę.

Harry spojrzał na okładkę, odnajdując w dolnym rogu inicjały V.E. Uniósł brwi.

― Kto to?

― Otwórz. ― Zrobił, jak kazała.

Z pierwszej strony uśmiechał się do niego przystojny mężczyzna, który miał na około czterdzieści lat. Obok niego stał dobrze znajomy młodzieniec. W jego oczach nie było dobrze znanej mu wrogości i chociaż jego usta były zaciśnięte, Potter miał wrażenie, że jest szczęśliwy. Widział to w jego oczach. Na kolejnych kilku zdjęciach był sam Severus. Harry domyślił się, że zrobiono je z zaskoczenia. Na jednym z nich, pochylał się nad książką, na innym zerkał na niego znad lampki wina. Przewrócił stronę i otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdziwienia. Patrzył na swojego ojca, poklepującego Snape'a po ramieniu

Na następnym ci dwaj jedli lody i żywo dyskutowali, śmiejąc się. Podobnych zdjęć było wiele. Na ostatnim z nich, Severus miał na sobie szatę Śmierciożercy. Jego oczy błyszczały zza maski. Raz po raz obracał się, celując w fotografa różdżką, a gdy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, z kim ma do czynienia, ściągał ją z uśmiechem, unosząc kciuk w górę.

Kiedy Harry skończył oglądać, miał łzy w oczach.

― Nie wiedziałem… ― zaczął, ale Narcyza przerwała mu, unosząc dłoń.

― Domyślam się, kto miałby ci o tym powiedzieć. ― Westchnęła cicho. ― Severus dołączył do nas, kiedy ja byłam na drugim roku próby. Przyprowadził go Vladimir. ― Zadrżała nieznacznie na tamto wspomnienie. ― Szanowano go, mawiano, że jest prawą ręką Czarnego Pana. Był potężny i każdy o tym wiedział. Severus był jego uczniem, którego zwerbował jeszcze w Hogwarcie. Nie wiem zbyt wiele, oprócz tego, że Vladimir zmusił Snape'a do podjęcia jakiegoś wyboru. Pewnego dnia, kiedy byłam już oficjalnie Śmierciożercą, zwołano nadzwyczajne ogólne spotkanie, na którym ogłoszono śmierć jednego z nas. Właśnie jego. To był dla Severusa ogromny cios.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Harry przetwarzał zdobyte informacje.

― Nie wiem, co dokładnie łączyło Severusa z twoim ojcem, ale wiem, że jemu bardzo brakowało mu tej znajomości, tego jestem pewna. ― Gdy na nią spojrzał, miała pusty wzrok. Nagle wstała. ― Chodźmy, już czas.

Harry potarł twarz, po czym ziewnął. Księżyc świecił na niebie, kiedy w końcu znalazł się w komnatach, które dzielił z Mistrzem Eliksirów.

Spodziewał się, że zastanie Severusa zagłębionego w jakiejś księdze, ale tego nigdzie nie było. Ściągnął szatę i poszedł pod prysznic.

Gorąca woda smagała go niczym rozgrzane bicze. Namydlił swoje ciało, by przez kolejne

sekundy patrzeć, jak piana znika w odpływie. Chociaż było mu ciepło, drżał. Zastanawiał się, czego jeszcze Snape mu nie powiedział, a co było dla niego istotne. Nagle usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi; zakręcił wodę. Wytarł się ręcznikiem i założył bokserki, w których sypiał. Wyszedł z łazienki.

― Severusie? Wróciłeś? ― zapytał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nagle zauważył ruch na kanapie. ― Gdzieś ty był tyle czasu, nawet ja już zdążyłem wrócić. ― Pokręcił głową. Zbliżył się do mężczyzny, a ten pocałował go zachłannie i mocno. Smakował Ognistą

Whisky. ― Piłeś?

― Owszem ― odpowiedział tamten z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.

― Dlaczego?

― Ponieważ mogę. ― Wpatrywał się w godło Slytherinu wiszące przy drzwiach.

― Dobrze, niech ci będzie ― Potter nie wierzył w swoje szczęście. Skoro mężczyzna wypił, a z tego,co wyczuł, niemało, łatwiej będzie się czegoś dowiedzieć. Skierował się do sypialni po album dany mu przez Narcyzę. Kiedy wychodził, dobiegł go głos Severusa.

― Całkiem, całkiem masz ten tyłek, Potter. ― Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie parsknął.

Kiedy wrócił, Snape przysypiał, pochrapując cicho.

― Severusie… ― Potrząsnął nim. ― Severusie. ― Mężczyzna otworzył oczy. ― No, nareszcie kontaktujesz. Mam coś dla ciebie. ― Podał mu album. Patrzył jak mężczyzna, który przez większość swojego życia ukrywał uczucia przed innymi, wyciąga drżącą dłoń, a przez jego twarz przewijają się uczucia. ― Narcyza mi to dała, było w rzeczach Voldemorta ― ciągnął, ale Severus już go nie słuchał. Obrysował palcem wyryte inicjały swojego Mistrza i z najwyższym skupieniem otworzył książkę.

Harry patrzył spokojnie, jak w oczach mężczyzny pojawiają się łzy. Zagarnął go w ramiona, chcąc dać mu jak najwięcej ciepła, gdy ten najwidoczniej otwierał niezabliźnione do końca rany.

― Kim on dla ciebie był? ― zapytał cicho.

― Mistrzem. ― Snape wytarł łzy wierzchem dłoni.

― Szkolił cię na śmierciożercę?

― Mówił, że będę najlepszym. Lepszym niż on sam. ― Harry miał wrażenie, że ten wpadł w jakiś trans. Cały czas wodził palcem po zdjęciu, na którym Vladimir go obejmował.

― Nigdy o nim nie mówiłeś, dlaczego?

― Odszedł.

― Sam? Odszedł, czy go zabito?

― Ja― ja nie wiem. ― Severus zacisnął powieki. Potter doszedł do wniosku, że alkohol i przykre wspomnienia nie są dobrym połączeniem. Jednak jeśli chciał się czegoś dowiedzieć, lepsza okazja mogła się nie nadarzyć. Harry pochwycił jego spojrzenie i ostrożnie drążył temat.

― Jak to możliwe?

― Mówili, że zginął, ale to niemożliwe. Żaden idiota nie byłby w stanie go zabić. Varicai był ponad nich wszystkich.

― Varicai?― zapytał zaskoczony.

― Tak mi się przedstawił. Nosił wiele imion. ― Severus uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie

okoliczności towarzyszących poznaniu imienia mężczyzny. Kiedy spostrzegł, że Potter chce coś powiedzieć, uniósł rękę. ― Był nieprzeciętnym człowiekiem i potężnym czarodziejem, nie rozumiem, dlaczego Czarny Pan kazał go usunąć. Może obawiał się o swoją pozycję? ― Zamyślił się, ale po chwili potrząsnął głową. ― Nieee, Varicai nie był z tych, co byli żądni władzy nad niedorajdami, jakimi byli śmierciożercy. ― Spojrzał na Harry'ego z konsternacją.

― Ale wiesz, ja byłem świetny. Varicai też, a nawet lepszy. Reszta nie nadawała się… Pamiętam, że James był przeciwko, on…

― Tata? ― zapytał Harry, a Severus skarcił go spojrzeniem.

― Ciiiicho, teraz ja mówię. Nie wiem, o co mu chodziło, przecież on miał też innych przyjaciół. Zaborczy gnojek. ― W oczach Severusa znowu pojawiły się łzy. ― Martwy gnojek.― Nagle na jego twarzy pojawiła się determinacja. ― Idę go szukać! ― Wstał chwiejnie.

― Kogo, Severusie? ― Potter już był przy nim.

― Mistrza, a kogo? ― zapytał, jakby to było oczywiste.

― Ale on…

― Miałem go szukać. James miał szukać ze mną, ale ta jędza… ― Czknął i zatoczył się nieznacznie. ― Ona―ona go omotała. Znowu. ― Harry był zdezorientowany. Czyżby Snape mówił o jego matce?

― Dlaczego James nie lubił truskawek? Uważam, że są pyszne.

― Nie wiem, może był uczulony…

― Nie, to nie to. Dlaczego on, do cholery, nie lubił truskawek?! Jak można ich nie lubić?! ―

Wzburzony zaczął zakładać buty. Ku rozbawieniu Harry'ego, lewy znalazł się na prawej stopie. ― Te buty są jakieś dziwne. Cisną mnie. James mówił, że nie lubi nosić butów, wiesz? Chyba go ograniczały. ― Wzruszył ramionami. ― Dlatego często chodziliśmy na łąkę przy Zakazanym Lesie. Chodziliśmy bez butów. ― Nagle Severus histerycznie się roześmiał. ― Do czasu, gdy James wdepnął bosą stopą w odchody jakichś magicznych stworzeń, wyobraź sobie i to wystarczyło, by je pokochał. James… ― W jego oczach na nowo pojawiły się łzy. Cisnął butem przez pokój. ― Dlaczego tego durnego Gryfona nie ma?! Opuścił mnie! Odszedł jak wszyscy!

Harry nie wiedział, co zrobić. Severus nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Podszedł do niego i siłą zawlókł go do sypialni.

― Puść mnie! Muszę do niego iść! Muszę go odnaleźć!

― Ciii, Severusie. Nie rób tego, wiesz, że nie powinieneś. ― Snape spojrzał na niego.

― Masz oczy swojej matki… Nienawidzisz mnie! Nie patrz na mnie z litością! Nie… ― Nie dokończył. Harry podjął trudną decyzję i rzucił na niego zaklęcie paraliżujące. Podszedł do barku z zapasami mikstur i wybrał eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Rozchylił wargi mężczyzny i ostrożnie wlał mu go do gardła. Zdjął z niego zaklęcie i rzucił kolejne, mające za cel uśpienie go na kilka godzin.

― Mam nadzieję, że mnie rano nie zabijesz. To wciąż była decyzja przemyślana.

Spał jeszcze, gdy jego uszu dobiegł jakiś hałas. A zaraz potem rozległo się znajome wołanie:

― Potter! Chodź tu natychmiast! – Harry przetarł twarz dłonią. Tak, już było rano. Nastąpiło o parę godzin za wcześnie. A poza tym, wczoraj…

― Severusie, uspokój się, nie zrobiłem nic złego…

― Nie zrobiłeś? ― Snape złapał go za przód szaty i przycisnął do ściany, tak że nie mógł się ruszyć. ― Ależ tak. Zrobiłeś, Potter! Wykorzystałeś mój… niekorzystny stan!

― Bo inaczej niczego bym się nie dowiedział. Jak zwykle ― westchnął ciężko Harry.

Wyciągnął rękę, ale Severus się odsunął.

― Nie dotykaj mnie. Jak mogłeś? ― W jego oczach tlił się ból. ― Nie kłamała… ―

Odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. Harry przylgnął do jego pleców.

― Severusie, to nie przez ojca mnie nienawidziłeś, tak? To przez matkę? ― Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. ― Co ona ci zrobiła?

― Mnie? Nie mnie, Potter ― Ten na powrót na niego spojrzał. Zimno. ― Nam. Skrzywdziła nas, choć James nie był tego świadom.

― Nie rozumiem.

― Nie musisz. Zresztą, jak chcesz się dowiedzieć, wystarczy, że mnie upijesz i zaspokoisz swoją ciekawość, prawda? ― warknął Snape.

― To nie ja, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz.

― Ale wykorzystałeś mnie, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć!

― Bo to dla mnie ważne… ― Na twarzy starszego czarodzieja odmalowała się wściekłość.

― Dla ciebie ważne, tak? Dobrze. ― Bez słowa ostrzeżenia zaatakował jego umysł obrazami z przeszłości, pokazującymi jak okrutna była Lily. Kiedy w końcu przestał, twarz Pottera była biała jak maska. ― Przesadziłem… ― Jęknął bezgłośnie, patrząc, jak Harry odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do sypialni. Tam rzucił się na łóżko, obejmując ramionami. Już nic nie rozumiał. Przez cały ten czas myślał, że jego ojciec i Severus się nienawidzili. Teraz okazało się, że było na odwrót, mało tego, to jego matka chciała zrobić wszystko, by odciągnąć od siebie obu mężczyzn. I w końcu jej się udało. Nie chciał, aby historia się powtórzyła.

Był pewien, że Severus wróci na noc, tak jednak się nie stało. Po dwóch dniach wysłał do niego patronusa, który jednak wrócił bez odpowiedzi. Odwiedził kilku starych znajomych, był nawet na Spinner's End. Nikt nie był w stanie udzielić mu żadnych informacji o Mistrzu Eliksirów.

Kolejnego już dnia po zniknięciu Severusa wmusił w siebie śniadanie, przeglądając od niechcenia czasopismo o czarnej magii, gdy nagle zerknął na zegarek, z przerażeniem odkrywając, że za pół godziny miało się rozpocząć przesłuchanie Narcyzy. Założył najlepszą szatę wyjściową, jaką znalazł. Przeczesał włosy, wyczyścił szkła okularów. Był gotowy do drogi.

W sali przesłuchań panował gwar. Narcyza miała na sobie czarną suknię, a jej ręce przypięto kajdankami do poręczy. Jej blond włosy kontrastowały ze strojem, blada cera, niebieskie oczy, wydatne kości policzkowe muśnięte różem.

― Nazwisko i imię.

― Narcyza Malfoy.

― Wiek.

― Czterdzieści pięć lat ― odpowiedziała.

― Status.

― Czysta krew.

― Dobrze, więc możemy zaczynać. Wiesz, czemu się tutaj znalazłaś?

― Oskarżono mnie o bycie Śmierciożercą, zażądano kary śmierci, jak dla innych.

― Dokładnie. Co masz na swoją obronę? ― Była sama. W tego rodzaju procesach uczestniczy kilkunastu urzędników Ministerstwa Magii, oskarżony i sam minister. Nikt więcej.

― Nic. ― Na Sali rozległa się wrzawa.

― To znaczy, że godzisz się na rychłą śmierć? ― zapytał ktoś.

― Spotkam się z synem ― wyszeptała z tęsknotą i smutkiem.

― Ależ oczywiście, że tak. Jesteście siebie warci, niewątpliwie znajdzie się dla was obojga miejsce w piekle. ― Zewsząd otaczała ją nienawiść.

― Skoro oskarżona nie ma nam nic do powiedzenia, myślę, że możemy zakończyć… Sąd poda wyrok za…

Potter wbiegł do sali, dopinając ostatni guzik .

― Panie Potter, co pan tutaj robi? ― Zewsząd rozległy się szepty, Harry zignorował je.

― Przyszedłem bronić oskarżonej. ― Uniósł głowę, jakby rzucał wyzwanie.

― Według prawa… ― zaczął jeden z urzędników. Harry uciszył go ruchem dłoni.

― Możecie sobie wszyscy wsadzić swoje prawo. ― Był wściekły. ― Narcyza Malfoy nie

jest kimś, kto powinien otrzymać pocałunek dementora. To dzięki tej kobiecie jesteśmy tu dzisiaj w tym gronie. To ona miała odwagę, by skłamać swemu Panu. i odwrócić się od niego, gdy zrobił to syn, który jest teraz martwy. Nie ma dowodów świadczących, aby uczestniczyła w napadach Śmierciożerców, w przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry, Bellatrix Lestrange, z domu Black. ― Harry urwał i spojrzał chłodno na urzędników ― Czy ja też powinienem zostać skazany, bo musiałem zabić na swojej drodze? ― Nikt nie chciał mu odpowiedzieć. ― Nie, bo jakby to wyglądało: Wybawiciel Czarodziejskiego Świata skazany na pocałunek dementora. Wyobrażacie sobie, co zrobiliby z was opinia publiczna? ― zapytał, jego twarz była surowa.

― Co pan sugeruje, panie Potter?

― Puścić ją wolno. ― Odpowiedziały mu zaskoczone okrzyki.

― Nie możemy, ona…

― Powiedziałem ― Światło w sali zamigotało i zgasło. Po chwili rozbłysło ponownie. ― że macie ją puścić. ― Ci, co byli wystarczająco blisko, mogli dostrzec niewielkie iskierki strzelające z koniuszków jego palców.

― Powinniśmy to zrobić… ― słyszał szepty.

― Co nam szkodzi, do tylko jedna wdowa. ― mówił ktoś inny. ― W dodatku są okoliczności łagodzące… i Potter…

Harry wiedział, że wygrał. Szybko przekonał się jednak, że nie do końca wszystko poszło po jego myśli.

― Dobrze, niech będzie jak pan mówi panie Potter, ale pod jednym warunkiem. ―

Zaskoczona Narcyza spojrzała na Harry'ego, ten odwzajemnił spojrzenie. ― Narcyza Malfoy zamieszka w Hogwarcie. Aktualnie to jest pańskie miejsce pobytu, zgadza się?

― Tak ― warknął, mrużąc oczy.

― Nie musi uczyć, jeśli nie chce. Ma dostać odpowiednio wyposażone komnaty. Jeden warunek: Teren Hogwartu będzie mogła opuścić dopiero za trzy lata, wówczas kara zostanie unieważniona. Czy wszyscy się zgadzają? ― Odpowiedziały mu zgodne potakiwania. Jeden z urzędników, siedzący na prawo od Ministra wstał, kończąc rozprawę. Kajdanki opadły i Narcyza była wolna. Podeszła do Harry'ego i podała mu ramię. Przyjął je i wspólnie opuścili gmach ministerstwa.

― Dlaczego nie ma Severusa? Miałam nadzieję go zobaczyć ― powiedziała, sadowiąc się na kanapie.

― Cóż, on… zniknął. Tak jakby.

― Tak jakby zniknął? ― Kobieta spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem. ― Co mu takiego zrobiłeś?

― Hmm, wykorzystałem to, że był nieco nietrzeźwy.

― Jak? ― Jej oczy rozbłysły ciekawością.

― Podpytałem o ten album. ― Kobieta przewróciła oczami, chichocząc.

― Typowy facet.

― No, co ja niby miałem zrobić? Potrzebowałem informacji. ― Spochmurniał. ― No i dowiedziałem się aż nazbyt dużo.

― O czym?

― Matce. ― Westchnął ciężko, wciąż nie umiał sobie poradzić z tym wszystkim. ― W dużej mierze to przez nią nie ma tutaj Severusa.

― Opowiesz mi? ― Spytała łagodnie i młody czarodziej skinął głową.

― Na ślubie moich rodziców obecny był również Severus. W pewnym momencie moja mama go zaczepiła… Później powiedziała mu trochę niemiłych rzeczy i on… To nie jest proste ― westchnął bezradnie.

― To nigdy nie jest proste. Co takiego powiedziała Lily?

― Że jest nic nie wart, że dopilnuje tego, by żaden Potter nie spojrzał już na niego z szacunkiem, z miłością. ― Zamknął oczy, przypominając sobie wyraz twarzy Severusa w tamtej chwili. ― Narcyzo, wiesz może, gdzie on mógłby być? Martwię się, nie ma go już naprawdę długo.

― Mam swoje podejrzenia. Opowiedz mi jeszcze trochę… o was. ― Spojrzał na nią ze

zdziwieniem, ale nie oponował.

― To nie było jak w tych wszystkich książkach, gdzie dwójka ludzi spotyka się i od razu w sobie zakochuje. Czekaliśmy prawie dwa lata, nim zdecydowaliśmy się zaryzykować. To ja go pierwszy pocałowałem. ― Harry uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. ― Chociaż tak naprawdę, to myślę, że to on panował nad sytuacją. Sprowokował mnie, bo wiedział, że zrobię coś głupiego, udało mu się. Jednak zamiast mnie odepchnąć, jak podejrzewałem, przyciągnął mnie bliżej do siebie. Ze względu na to, że spotykaliśmy się niemal każdej nocy, nasz związek mógł się rozwijać. Był nawet taki moment, gdy Severus nazwał mnie Harrym. To była piękna chwila, ale ulotna. Chciałem, aby powtórzył, ale odmówił. Odparł tylko, że przyjdzie na to czas.

― Jak spędzaliście czas? ― Pochyliła się w jego kierunku, opierając brodę na złączonych dłoniach.

― Kiedy mnie nie szkolił? Rozmawialiśmy, a właściwie ja mówiłem. On zawsze wolał słuchać. Czasami pozwalał mi zagłębiać się w jego umyśle, by wyrównać rachunki.

― Co się zmieniło?

― Właściwie trudno powiedzieć, bo od wojny minęło zaledwie kilka dni. Trzyma mnie na dystans, budzą go koszmary. Powiedział mi, że jestem taki sam jak matka. ― Przygryzł wargę, czując się nieswojo. Zwierzał się Narcyzie, jakby była jego bliskim przyjacielem. Nie rozumiał tego, zupełnie.

― Nie miał tego na myśli.

― Skąd możesz wiedzieć? ― warknął Harry. ― Ech, przepraszam. Jestem zmęczony. Ledwo skończyła się wojna… Zresztą, co ja bredzę. Słynny Harry Potter ma odpoczywać?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego.

― Każdy ma swoje priorytety. ― Potter nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, bo rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Zerwał się z miejsca i łomoczącym sercem podbiegł, by je otworzyć. Jak wielkie było jego rozczarowanie, gdy na progu zamiast Severusa, zobaczył Remusa.

― Witaj, Harry. ― Przytulił go i poklepał po plecach.

― Cześć, Remusie. Jak się ma Tonks i Teddy? ― Czuł się trochę niezręcznie. Ostatni raz widział się z mężczyzną przed tym, jak wyruszył na poszukiwanie horkruksów.

― Emm… dobrze. Urósł.

― Domyślam się. Może wejdziesz? ― Zamknął za nim drzwi.

― Narcyza? ― Lupin był wyraźnie zaskoczony jej widokiem.

― Owszem ― odpowiedziała czarownica, nie fatygując się, żeby wstać z kanapy.

― Remusie, domyślam się, że nie przyszedłeś na przyjacielską pogawędkę?

― Cóż, Severus miał mi dać dzisiaj mój eliksir. Nie widziałeś go może? I tak właściwie co robisz w jego komnatach? ― Przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

― Zniknął. W komnatach jestem na jego własne życzenie. ― Uśmiechnął się do wyraźnie zaskoczonego Lupina. ― Remusie, musisz mi pomóc. Znałeś go, gdy był dzieckiem, gdy był dzieckiem, nie wiesz, gdzie mógł się udać? ― zapytał z nadzieją w głosie.

― Gdzie szukałeś? ― Zmarszczył czoło.

― Jeszcze nigdzie. Nie miałem czasu ― wymamrotał Harry, nagle o czymś sobie przypomniał. ― Remusie, co wiesz o jakimś Varicaiu? ― Mężczyzna widocznie wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tego imienia.

― Varicai Eliya. Uczył nas obrony przed czarną magią na siódmym roku.

― Mhmmm, coś jeszcze? ― Remus zawahał się.

― Ostatniego dnia szkoły… ja śledziłem Jamesa. Podbiegł on do Severusa, prosząc go, by nie odchodził z tym mężczyzną. Chwilę później pojawił się i Eliya. Snape odszedł i słuch po nim zaginął. Trzy lata później pojawił się w domu Jamesa w Dolinie Godrica. Kilka dni później Lily oświadczyła, że jest w ciąży. Nic więcej nie wiem.

― Rozumiem. ― Podszedł do barku i wyciągnął fiolkę z eliksirem Tojadowym, którą podał Lupinowi. Przez cały czas Narcyza obserwowała ich z leciutkim uśmiechem.

― Remusie, co ty na to, aby w najbliższym czasie się spotkać? ― zapytał Gryfon, odprowadzając mężczyznę do drzwi.

― Chętnie… W takim razie do zobaczenia, Harry. Narcyzo. ― Skinął jej głową. Już w progu odwrócił się do młodego czarodzieja: ― Wiesz, co możesz jeszcze zrobić, Harry? ― Potter spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. ― Poproś Minerwę, by podała Ci nazwiska osób i czas, które ostatnio teleportowały się stąd. Może nie wskaże ci gdzie się przeniósł, ale powie nam, czy w ogóle opuścił Hogwart. ― Harry spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem malującym się na twarzy. Lupin uśmiechnął się słabo. ― Przecież nie masz pewności, czy się gdzieś nie ukrył, prawda? ― Uścisnął go na pożegnanie i wyszedł. Potter pochwycił spojrzenie Narcyzy.

― On ma rację. Severus nie musiał opuścić zamku, bo tak naprawdę, gdzie by poszedł? ― Harry zamyślił się, opierając plecami o ścianę. ― A ty, Harry? Gdzie byś się udał, chcąc uciec przed swoimi demonami? ― Postukała paznokciami o blat. ― Nie uważasz, że mógł chcieć poszukać Vladimira? ― Zrozumienie przemknęło przez twarz Pottera i wykrzyknął.

― Pokój życzeń!

― Dokładnie. ― Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. ― Podejrzewam, że tak, jak w przypadku Draco, pokój zapewnił mu to, czego potrzebował.

― Dokumenty z ministerstwa… To jest możliwe?

― Nie wiem. Warto spróbować, nie sądzisz? ― Odpowiedziało jej skinięcie głową. Po chwili Harry był już gotowy do wyjścia.

Idąc, Potter zapytał ją, co teraz zamierza.

― Mogłabym pomagać w skrzydle szpitalnym. Poppy ma pewnie urwanie głowy.

― Znasz się na tym?

― Tak, w Wewnętrznym Kręgu głównie tym się zajmowałam. Kobiet było niewiele, a Bella… ― Zaśmiała się cicho. ― Poza uwielbianiem Pana, torturowaniem i zabijaniem nie potrafiła nic. Musiałam zajmować się tymi, co ucierpieli na akcji. Lucjuszowi też to odpowiadało, a Draco był spokojny, że nic mi się nie stanie. ― Jej głos załamał się przy imieniu syna. ― Tęsknię za nim. Nie byłam nawet na jego grobie, nie mogłam.

― Spokojnie, jakoś to załatwię. ― Harry poklepał ją po ramieniu, starając się dodać otuchy.

― No, jesteśmy na miejscu. Spojrzał na kamienną ścianę. ― Zamknij oczy i myśl o dostaniu

się do środka.

Harry myślał o Severusie pochylonym nad stosem papierów. Poszukującym swojego Mistrza, zrozpaczonym, wyczerpanym. Myślał o tym, że pragnie zabrać go do ich komnat, zaopiekować się nim. Wtulić się w jego ramiona. A potem pomóc w poszukiwaniach.

Otworzył oczy.

― Udało się! ― Odetchnął z ulgą. Nacisnął na klamkę, drzwi ustąpiły. Obejrzał się przez ramię, Narcyza stała w miejscu, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. ― Nie idziesz? ― Dam wam chwilę ― powiedziała. Harry wzruszył ramionami i wszedł. Znalezienie Severusa nie było trudne. Siedział na podłodze otoczony stosami papierzysk. W drugim końcu pokoju leżała równie pokaźna ilość zgniecionych, podartych kartek. Potter podszedł do niego po cichu.

Przyjrzał mu się; wyglądał na wycieńczonego, zapewne nie spał nawet przez chwilę. Był niezdrowo blady, z podkrążonymi oczami, włosami zasłaniającymi go od całego świata. Podniósł jeden z pergaminów leżących na blacie stolika, chcąc się zorientować, czy szuka wśród żywych, czy umarłych. Wzdrygnął się na widok daty zgonu i zdjęcia zwłok jakiegoś mężczyzny; czyli jednak umarli.

― Severusie, wystarczy już ― powiedział cicho, klękając obok niego i kładąc mu dłoń na ramię.

― Obiecałem sobie, że go znajdę. Nie powstrzymasz mnie; zrobił to Dumbledore, zrobiła to wojna. Zabrali mi dwadzieścia jeden lat, gdy mogłem go szukać.

― Severusie, on by zrozumiał. Na pewno nie miałby ci tego za złe. ― Usiadł obok niego. ― Wróć ze mną, wiesz, jak się o ciebie martwiłem? ― Snape łypnął na niego.

― Myślałem, że wpadniesz na to, gdzie jestem. W końcu uwielbiałeś ten pokój.

― Niestety byłem na to za głupi. ― Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. ― Jak ze mną wrócisz, to pomogę ci szukać, co ty na to? Tylko najpierw zjesz i prześpisz się parę godzin.

― Nie mogę wynieść stąd tych dokumentów, próbowałem. ― Harry roześmiał się.

― Severusie, może przegapiłeś fakt, że dla ministerstwa jestem niemalże bogiem. Mam całkiem spore wpływy, mam władzę i znajomości. ― Snape uniósł brew, wykrzywiając wargi.

― Tak, tak. ― Jego oczy błysnęły złowrogo. ― A ja jestem człowiekiem żyjącym miłością.

Stojąca w drzwiach Narcyza roześmiała się dźwięcznie. Snape spojrzał na nią, krzywiąc się na widok zapadniętych policzków. Podszedł do niej i skinął głową. Ta, zaskakując obu mężczyzn przyciągnęła go do siebie, wtulając twarz w jego szatę.

― Martwiłam się.

― Wiem, Narcyzo, przepraszam. ― Harry z wrażenia wypuścił trzymany w dłoni numer Proroka. Severus przeprosił? To niemożliwe. Musiał się przesłyszeć.

― Wybaczam ci. Swoją drogą, nie jest tak? Nie żyjesz miłością? ― W jej oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki. Snape sapnął oburzony.

Ogień wesoło trzaskał w kominku, gdy Harry ziewnął.

― Mam dość ― powiedział, odkładając na bok kolejną teczkę. Spojrzał na drzemiącą na pergaminach Narcyzę. ― Nie uważasz, że to nic nie da? ― zapytał cicho. Od tygodnia nie robili nic innego, prócz szukania jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o Vladimirze. Dzięki swoim znajomościom, Harry uzyskał wykazy podejrzanych o śmierciożerstwo, zgonów z tamtego roku, a także czarodziejów, pomiędzy siedemdziesiątym a osiemdziesiątym rokiem życia.

Z tego, co wiedział, gdyby mężczyzna teraz żył, miałby jakieś siedemdziesiąt lat.

Severus zacisnął dłonie w pięści i spojrzał na niego.

― Masz rację, to na nic. ― Westchnął. ― Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło… Po tylu latach. ― Harry przysunął się do niego i złapał go za brodę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

― Rozumiem cię, Severusie. Naprawdę mi przykro. ― Puścił go i wstał, przeczesując ręką włosy. Podszedł do zaczarowanych okien i z bólem mówił dalej. ― Jeżeli chcesz kontynuować poszukiwania, nie mogę cię powstrzymać, ale jeśli tak jest… Odejdę. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak mielibyśmy normalnie funkcjonować. Nie chcesz opowiedzieć mi o nim, ani o moim ojcu, ale oczekujesz, że spędzę resztę mojego życia na poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto zapewne dawno nie żyje. Kocham Cię i zrobię co w mojej mocy, byś był szczęśliwy, a jeśli muszę odejść, żeby tak było… ― Nie pozwolono mu dokończyć. Nie wiedział, jak to się stało, ale Snape znalazł się przy nim, a w kolejnej sekundzie całował go namiętnie.

Harry tak bardzo tego potrzebował. Włożył w ten pocałunek całą swoją miłość, wplótł palce we włosy mężczyzny, przyciągając go jak najbliżej. Potrzebował go rozpaczliwie. Nagle przerwały im ciche oklaski. Harry odskoczył od niego, poprawiając rozchełstaną szatę.

― No nareszcie, ile trzeba było czekać na ten widok. ― Narcyza uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

― Postrach Hogwartu, Oddany Śmierciożerca, Szpieg, Oślizgły Nietoperz… aż w końcu Namiętny Kochanek. Szkoda, że Lucjuszem zajęli się dementorzy, gdybym mu powiedziała, nigdy by mi nie uwierzył. ― Zaśmiała się. Po chwili Harry do niej dołączył, otrzymując od Severusa spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

― No, co? Ma przecież rację ― przerwał na chwilę, a gdy odezwał się ponownie jego głos był znacznie niższy i pełen nieskrywanego uczucia. ― Jesteś namiętnym kochankiem.

Przyjrzał się wskazanemu zdjęciu, które przedstawiało Severusa leżącego na trawie w kałuży krwi.

― To było po tym, jak spadłem z miotły, zrobione przez twojego ojca chrzestnego. James się wściekł i rzucił na niego z pięściami.

― Gdy wylądowali? ― zapytał Harry.

― Nie, oni wciąż lecieli ― odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem. ― Varicai nie był zadowolony. Właściwie to nie wiem, w którym momencie zdążył zrobić to zdjęcie. ― Zamyślił się i wskazał następne. ― O, a tutaj… ― Harry z uwagą chłonął każde jego słowo. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że mężczyzna tak się przed nim otworzy.

Nagle Severus przerwał swoją opowieść.

― Poczekaj na mnie chwilę. ― Wyszedł z sypialni. Potter przeciągnął się i rozpiął kilka guzików koszuli; czekał. Mężczyzna pojawił się w drzwiach kilka minut później, niosąc butelkę wina i dwie lampki. Uniósł brew na widok kochanka. Odstawił wino na szafce i usiadł

obok Harry'ego.

― Proszę, proszę, czyżby komuś znudziło się słuchanie moich opowieści?

― Oczywiście, że nie. Ty możesz opowiadać, a ja… ― Pocałował go, uciszając zbędne tłumaczenia. Kiedy ich języki poruszały się w zmysłowym tańcu, Harry mocował się z guziczkami w szacie Severusa. Wymamrotał coś, nie przerywając pocałunku i pstryknął palcami, pozbywając się swojego problemu. ― Jak ja kocham magię. ― Nagle popchnął mężczyznę na plecy, a sam przeniósł swoje pocałunki na jego żuchwę, szyję, schodząc coraz niżej i niżej.

Severus zacisnął palce na kołdrze i wygiął plecy w łuk.

― Nie zamykaj oczu, obserwuję cię ― dobiegł go szept kochanka. Harry przeszywał go swoimi zielonymi oczami, pozwalając zapomnieć, po kim je odziedziczył. To nie miało większego znaczenia; był piękny. Liczyło się tu i teraz. Potter powoli rozpiął mu rozporek, po czym zsunął spodnie, pozostawiając go w samych bokserkach. ― Co powiesz na trochę zabawy? ― wymruczał.

― Nie mam pojęcia, kto cię tego nauczył ― odparł w zamian, biorąc głęboki wdech, gdy poczuł palce chłopaka wsuwające się pod jego bieliznę.

― Ważne, że ja wiem, a teraz zrób dla mnie jedno… ― Oblizał usta i w jego oczach zabłysło pożądanie. ― Jęcz dla mnie, Severusie. Nie powstrzymuj się, już dłużej nie musisz. Chcę cię

słyszeć.

Ta noc została im obu w pamięci na długo. Oddawała wszystko, co się działo między nimi: ich nieustanną, wzajemną walkę, namiętność, zaborczość, pragnienie bliskości.

Przez następne dni Harry nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Powoli wszystko zaczęło się układać, jak zawsze marzył, a Severus... Cóż, Mistrz Eliksirów zrobił wreszcie to, czego on pragnął od długiego czasu. Szerzej otworzył przed nim swoje serce, wpuszczając go do swojego świata.

Pod koniec sierpnia, Hogwart powoli zapełniał się ludźmi, jednak w tym roku wyjątkowo Uczta Powitalna miała się odbyć drugiego września, choć przyjazd uczniów nie został przesunięty. Powód był prosty. Ministerstwo Magii i Rada Nadzorcza Hogwartu porozumiały się w kwestii uroczystości poświęconym ofiarom i bohaterom niedawnej wojny. Do udziału zaproszono wszystkich, którzy walczyli przeciw siłom Voldemorta. Podczas trwania uroczystości zaplanowano wręczenie kilku zasłużonym osobom wysokie odznaczenia, a także odsłonięcie pomnika upamiętniającego poległych i żyjących bohaterów.

― Po co ja mam tam iść, Pot – Harry? Nie znoszę takich bezsensownych spędów, dobrze o tym wiesz…

― Potrzebuję cię obok siebie. Bardzo chcę, abyś mi towarzyszył, Severusie ― odparł młody czarodziej z tajemniczym uśmiechem i musnął ustami jego ucho, lekko je kąsając ― Nie

pożałujesz. Umiem się odwdzięczyć.

Snape parsknął i potrząsnął głową. Kto by pomyślał, Harry Potter namawia go na tę durną imprezę, tylko po to, aby później wylądowali w łóżku… Choć z drugiej strony, każdy pretekst był dobry.

Pierwszy września nadszedł zbyt szybko i Severus nadal nie był przekonany do uczestniczenia w tej szczególnej uroczystości. Nie uważał, że ma prawo stać obok tych, którzy opłakiwali poległych i zaginionych. Przysłużył się do zwycięstwa, miał tego świadomość, ale zdecydowanie wolał, aby nikt o tym nie wiedział.

Oczywiście, że poszedł z Harrym i już po piętnastu minutach po zajęciu miejsca obok Wybrańca w drugim rzędzie miał serdecznie dość. Jednak Potter mocno się uczepił jego ręki i nie chciał puścić. Westchnął ciężko, zaciskając zęby. Jedyne, co trzymało go wśród tych wszystkich ludzi, to obietnica Pottera. Chłopak mocniej się w niego wtulił, nie zważając na oburzone i zdegustowane spojrzenia niektórych uczestników.

Jakiś młody czarodziej stanął przy mównicy, dzierżąc gruby zwój pergaminu i rozpoczął przemówienie, które zakończył odczytaniem nazwisk osób zaginionych lub zamordowanych.

Towarzyszył temu cichy lament ich krewnych. Z trudem powstrzymał chęć ucieczki, zapisując sobie w pamięci, aby później odpowiednio wymęczyć Pottera, za to wszystko.

― Vladimir Rosseheart.

Severus poczuł, jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba. Otworzył usta i bezskutecznie próbował

coś wykrztusić. To przecież… nazwisko Mistrza. Wśród zgrai „dobrych", jasnych czarodziejów… Wbił zaskoczone spojrzenie w czarodzieja czytającego długą listę spokojnym, głębokim głosem. Ten głos z każdą sekundą zdawał się być przedziwnie znajomy. Starał się, jak mógł zachować spokój, ale Harry, jak zwykle, wyczuł jego emocje. Kiedy chłopak spojrzał na niego, dostrzegł w jego oczach zrozumienie.

― Kto to jest? ― Mistrz Eliksirów szepnął do ucha Pottera, wskazując dyskretnym ruchem głowy na mówiącego.

― Niedawno wybrany nowy Minister Magii. Byłeś nieprzytomny, kiedy został mianowany. No tak, nic dziwnego, że nie wiesz, skoro zawsze uważałeś ministerstwo za bandę idiotów.―

Uśmiechnął się Harry. Severus nie spuszczał ministra z oczu, jego rysy twarzy, sposób poruszania również wydały się mu znajome. Jednak nie mógł skojarzyć, dlaczego.

― Jak się nazywa?

―Valentine Rosseheart.

Severus zdusił chęć potrząśnięcia durnym Gryfonem. Niebawem już wiedział, czemu Potter tak bardzo chciał, aby się tu pojawił. Został wywołany do odebrania cennego odznaczenia za zasługi i bohaterstwo.

― Potter, jak mogłeś mi nie powiedzieć! ― syknął zakłopotany i zły, kiedy wrócił na miejsce.

― Sam dowiedziałem się kilka dni temu. Chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę ― Harry uśmiechnął się słodko, wywołując u Severusa cichy pomruk.

Na szczęście całe to szaleństwo powoli dobiegało końca. Nagle Mistrz Eliksir wymamrotał:

― Czyli żył. Skoro miał syna… Bo to musi być jego syn.

― Niekoniecznie. Nie jestem pewien, ale on chyba ma nie więcej niż trzydzieści lat.

― Myślę, że zaraz się wszystkiego dowiemy ― powiedział, gdy podchodzili do młodego, wysokiego mężczyzny.

― Ministrze. ― Harry skinął mu głową.

― Witaj, Harry Potterze. Mam nadzieję, że Narcyza ma się dobrze.

― Oczywiście. Z powodzeniem pomaga pani Pomfrey w skrzydle szpitalnym i Severusowi przy przygotowywaniu mikstur.

― Cieszę się. Kim jest twój uroczy przyjaciel, Harry? ― zapytał z błyskiem w oku. Gryfon obejrzał się za siebie.

― Ministrze, to jest…― Uciszyło go uniesienie dłoni przez kochanka.

― Jestem pewien, że nasz uroczy Minister dobrze wie, kim jestem i świetnie się bawi, czyż nie?

― Wiem wystarczająco, ale sam rozumiesz, wiedzy nigdy dość, drogi Severusie. ― Skinął z rozbawioną miną. ― Pozwólcie. ― Cała trójka ruszyła w kierunku czarnej limuzyny. ― Ojciec opowiadał mi o tobie, Snape. Domyślał się, że będziesz cierpiał, gdy zniknie, jednak musisz zrozumieć, że to nie był jego wybór. Z całą pewnością nie chciał, aby stało się to tak nagle. Jeśli jakoś cię to pocieszy, tęsknił za tobą. Miał jednak świadomość, że jego życie dobiega końca. Padł ofiarą klątwy, która powoli odebrała mu życie.

― Dlaczego nie napisał?

― Co by to zmieniło, Severusie? Rozdrapałby tylko stare rany. Pojawiłby się na chwilę, a potem znów odszedł, już na zawsze. Nie chciałem tego mówić, ale kochał cię i powinieneś uszanować jego wybór. ― Harry czuł się zdecydowanie nie na miejscu, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że musi wspierać Severusa.

― Wiedziałbym, co się z nim stało ― uparł się Snape.

― I jak wiele by to zmieniło?

― Nie zadręczałbym się przez te wszystkie lata. Myślisz, że było mi łatwo? Czułem się winny. Skoro wiesz o moim istnieniu, musisz wiedzieć więcej, Rosseheart!

― Wiem. Mogę się założyć, że wiem znacznie więcej niż ty, Severusie Snape'ie. ― Uśmiechał się, ale ten uśmiech nie sięgał jego oczu. Gdy Severus się przyjrzał, dostrzegł podobieństwo pomiędzy nim, a Varicaiem. Przede wszystkim oczy i ten chłodny, lekko kpiący uśmiech. ― Ojciec poprosił mnie, że jeśli dożyję wojny, jeśli ty dożyjesz, to mam ci dać jego dzienniki. Pisał je, odkąd został Śmierciożercą. ― Otworzył bagażnik i wyciągnął z niego dużą torbę. ― Zrób z nimi, co zechcesz.

― Nie wpadłeś na pomysł ministrze, że można było je zmniejszyć? ― Harry wyczuł napięcie pomiędzy mężczyznami.

― Ale po co? ― Valentine podał mu torbę i rzekł: ― Żegnaj, Severusie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie dane nam się już więcej spotkać.

― Mnie również było miło poznać. ― Snape odwrócił się, żeby odejść. Potter stał zmieszany nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

― Ministrze, mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.

― Słucham? ― Mężczyzna machnął na kierowcę, stojącego przy otwartych drzwiach samochodu.

― Gdzie pochowano Vladimira?

― Na cmentarzu w Chedder ― odparł, po czym wsiadł do limuzyny. ― Do widzenia, Harry

Potterze. ― Ten odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę oddalającej się sylwetki Severusa.

Szli leśną dróżką, trzymając się za ręce. Dwa miesiące po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego Severus w końcu dał się namówić Harry'emu na podróż do Chedder. Postanowili polecieć samolotem, a do samego Chedder dojechali powozem. Mistrz Eliksirów początkowo podchodził do tego pomysłu z dezaprobatą, jednak w końcu dał się namówić. Potter, jak sam przyznał, nie miał doświadczenia w takich wyprawach. Dzieciństwo spędził w komórce pod schodami, a kiedy skończył szkołę praktycznie na własną rękę poszukiwał horkruksów. Severus wierzył mu na słowo, że uciekanie przed Śmierciożercami nie sprzyjało podróżom bez magii.

― Zawsze chciałem polecieć samolotem ― powiedział Harry, pociągając nosem. Severus zaśmiał się i podał mu chusteczkę. Miał nadzieję, że nie przypłaci tej wycieczki chorobą. Choć z drugiej strony, po powrocie mógłby go przetrzymać w łóżku przez dzień lub dwa. Dla pewności, oczywiście.

― No, to spełniłem dzisiaj twoje marzenie.

― Tak, to prawda. Dziękuję.

― Szkoda tylko, że uparłeś się na tę podróż powozem. ― Młodszy czarodziej prychnął oburzony.

― Severusie, nie mów, że ci się nie podobało! Całą drogę rozmawiałeś z woźnicą.

― To niczego nie zmienia. Byłem po prostu miły.

― Severus Snape jest miły. Tego jeszcze nie grali ― Wyszczerzył się. Ciekawe co by powiedział na to Voldemort, gdyby jeszcze żył. ― Przybrał złowrogą minę. ― Myślę, że za kulturalną rozmowę z mugolem dostałbyś pięć Cruciatusów.

― Nie żartuj. Mniej niż osiem nie wchodziłoby w grę.

― Masz rację. Nie wiem czy przeżyłbyś karę za podróż wozem pełnym siana.

― Zapewne nie… ― Severus przymknął powieki. Przeszłości i bólu nie dało się wymazać z

pamięci, jednak dzięki Harry'emu wspomnienia o Czarnym Panie nie były tak bolesne i nie wprowadzały go w taki nastrój, jak dawniej. ― Daleko jeszcze?

― Myślę, że nie zmieniło się to przez ostatnie dwie minuty, gdy mnie o to nie pytałeś.

― Merlinie, Potter! Namówiłeś mnie na ten cały wypad, kazałeś nosić plecak. ― Wskazał na swoje plecy. ― I ani przez chwilę nie pomyślałeś, że jestem już za stary na takie wyprawy? Piesze?

― Hmmm… ― Harry udał, że zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią. ― Doszedłem do wniosku, że świetnie sobie poradzisz.

― Cały ty ― westchnął, potrząsając głową z pobłażaniem .

― Tak, cały ja. ― Severus przegapił złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy Pottera. Zdał sobie z niego sprawę dopiero wtedy, gdy ten popchnął go i Mistrz Eliksirów runął w stos kolorowych liści, ciągnąc go za sobą. Harry nie pozwolił mu rozpocząć tyrady, tylko czym prędzej go

pocałował. ― Zawsze marzyłem, żeby to zrobić. ― Wstał, przewidując szybką zemstę starszego czarodzieja. ― Co powiesz na mały zakład?

― To zależy.

― Jeśli pierwszy dotrę na cmentarz, pozwolisz mi dzisiaj zrobić ze sobą, co tylko zachcę, gdy już wrócimy do naszych komnat.

― A jeśli to ja wygram?

― Nie liczyłbym na to, ale jeśli tak się stanie… to ty zrobisz ze mną. ― Odpowiedział mu śmiech.

― Harry, ja co noc robię z tobą, co tylko mi się podoba.

― Ja mam pomysł. Mogę powiedzieć ci na miejscu? Kiedy już wygram? ― Potter zmierzył go wzrokiem.

― Zgoda. ― Nie czekał, aż mężczyzna coś doda, tylko rzucił się w kierunku odległego

cmentarza. Severus patrzył za nim z rozbawieniem. Wpadł na zbyt dobry pomysł, by przegrać.

― To nie fair! Jak to zrobiłeś? ― Harry był zasapany, a Na jego policzkach wykwitły rumieńce.

― Nie zdradzę ci swoich sposobów. ― Nie zamierzał uświadamiać Pottera, że poprowadził ich złą drogą, a on sam już dawno widział tabliczkę, która nakazywała skrętu w lewo, jeśli chciało się dojść na cmentarz. ― Mogę za to zdradzić ci twoją karę. ― Harry uniósł brodę wyzywająco.

― Zaskocz mnie.

― Skoro sobie tego życzysz, mój drogi. ― Snape z niepokojącym uśmiechem podszedł do Harry'ego i przysunął usta do jego ucha. Przez chwilę coś do niego mówił, a z każdym kolejnym słowem Potter czerwienił się coraz bardziej i szybciej oddychał. Gdy Mistrz Eliksirów się odsunął, zobaczył z rozbawieniem jego minę.

― Przez dwa dni? Całe dwa dni? ― wymamrotał chłopak, patrząc na niego. ― Non – stop?!

Przytaknął.

― Taki jesteś? ― Harry uniósł butnie głowę i dodał po chwili. ― Możesz być pewien, że zapamiętasz to do końca swoich dni, Snape.

― To przecież…

― To tutaj?

― Potter, nie umiesz już czytać?

― Masz rację, głupie pytanie. ― Stali przed marmurowym nagrobkiem. Na lewo od niego stała figura anioła głaszczącego głowę węża. ― Trochę mnie to przeraża, wiesz?

― Cóż, został zrobiony na zamówienie. W jednym z dzienników Varicaia był szkic, z dopiskiem, że życzy sobie, by ten anioł strzegł go po śmierci. Dziwna prośba jak na niego.

― Co zrobiłeś z dziennikami? – Harry zwlekał z zadaniem tego pytania.

― Nie teraz, Harry ― chłopak uniósł na niego mile zaskoczony wzrok, a potem kiwnął

głową.

― Mogę iść się przejść, czy wolisz, żebym został? ― zapytał cicho.

― Idź.

Gdy po chwili Severus został sam, ukląkł na wilgotnej ziemi i przez długi czas nie wiedział, jak zacząć. Miał tyle pytań do Mistrza, że wszystkie na raz kotłowały mu się w głowie.

Lektura jego dzienników nie zaspokoiła nawet połowy z nich.

Odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na anioła strzegącego wiecznego snu czarodzieja.

― Witaj, Mistrzu. Wybacz moje spóźnienie. Powinienem…― szepnął i urwał, czując palące łzy pod powiekami. Zamrugał i odgarnął włosy z twarzy. Niemal słyszał ciche słowa Vladimira:

―Bądź dumny, z tego kim jesteś, mój uczniu. Chroń i kryj swoje serce i duszę. Śmierciożerca ich nie może posiadać. Ale nie skrywaj twarzy.

― Jestem dumny, Mistrzu. Zawsze byłem, dzięki tobie. Może gdybym wtedy wyruszył, to bym cię odnalazł. Tyle lat zmarnowanych… ― rzucił wściekły na samego siebie. ― Pozwoliłem sobą manipulować nie tylko Tomowi. Pewnie jesteś mną rozczarowany.

Lekki powiew chłodnego wiatru dmuchnął w twarz Severusa. To spowodowało, że mężczyzna mimowolnie uniósł kąciki ust. Wiatr… Żywioły powietrza, ognia i ziemi były niezwykle bliskie zmarłemu czarodziejowi.

― Chciałbym zadać ci tyle pytań, poradzić się w tylu sprawach… Wiem, że nie mogę. Nie chcę. Przeczytałem twoje zapiski i chcę, abyś wiedział, że ten smarkacz ― wskazał głową na spacerującego nieopodal Harry'ego ― uwolnił nas wszystkich od naszego strasznego brzemienia.

Zapadła cisza przerywana delikatnymi powiewami wiatru.

―Nie muszę już chronić swojego serca, nie należy ono już do mnie. ― Jego twarz rozpromieniła się w bladym uśmiechu.

Kiedy w końcu opuścili cmentarz, było już ciemno. Szli w milczeniu. Harry trzymał się blisko Severusa, intensywnie myśląc, co powiedzieć.

― Zatrzymaj się ― wyszeptał mu mroczny głos do ucha. Bez zastanowienia wykonał polecenie i spojrzał zdezorientowany na Mistrza Eliksirów. ― Tak zawiązany szalik nie ochroni cię przed zimnem. ― Rozwiązał go, by po chwili zacząć ponownie okręcać go wokół szyi Wybrańca. ― Tak dużo lepiej.

― Dzięki.

― Nie ma za co.

― Wiesz, Severusie, możesz już puścić ― powiedział Harry, siląc się na lekki ton.

― Nie sądzę. ― Snape przyciągnął go bliżej i pocałował. ― Dziękuję, że mi towarzyszyłeś.

― Kocham cię, co innego miałem zrobić.

― Mimo wszystko… ― Mężczyzna spojrzał na niebo. ― Varicai zawsze powtarzał, że noc

jest jego ulubioną porą. Mawiał, że po śmierci dołączy do innych gwiazd na niebie.

― Nie rozumiem.

― Uważał, że dobrzy ludzie idą do nieba, a źli do piekła. Natomiast tacy jak my obserwują ludzi z góry, zachwycając ich swym blaskiem.

― To całkiem… ― Szukał odpowiednich słów. ― Varicai lubił filozofować?

― Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

― Zimno mi. ― Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, zadrżał.

― Wracajmy do domu. – Severus podał mu dłoń. Teleportowali się i wkrótce szli w kierunku Hogwartu. Mistrz Eliksirów przygarnął go do siebie, dzieląc się swoim ciepłem i przez chwilę szli w ciszy, kiedy nagle Harry spytał:

― Severusie? Dwa dni? Non – stop?!

― Ani sekundy mniej, Harry.

KONIEC


End file.
